Anode To Rochelle
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Set a few months after my fiction "Dancing Princess". Rochelle winds Woody up, only to have something destructive happen! Contains some Buzz/Jessie, also slight Woody/Rochelle. COMPLETE! *Please read and review!
1. The Wind Up Merchant

_Notes before the fic:_

_So, the latest in a long line of TS fictions! Rochelle has been in my head for some weeks now, begging me to write something else to include her in, and this is it. The story is designed to fill some of the gaps between Dancing Princess (my original fic including Rochelle) and the follow up, The Amber Mystery. _

_As for the title...try looking 'anode' up. ; - )

* * *

_

**Chapter One – The Wind Up Merchant**

"She's really winding me up," Woody complained to Jessie, who was sitting next to him.

"Who?" Jessie tapped the puzzle piece she was holding against her cheek thoughtfully, staring at the half finished puzzle in front of her. She knew precisely what Woody was talking about, she just didn't want to entertain him anymore by listening. He was supposed to be helping her, but he'd spent most of their time together complaining about the one woman blonde show herself, Rochelle.

"You know who," Woody muttered, and Jessie dropped the puzzle piece on the floor in exasparation.

"What is it now?"

"She told me that Bonnie was moving house and it got me all flustered. Remember the chaos we went through when Andy moved?"

"No, I don't, Woody. Remember? I wasn't there," Jessie said.

"But I told you all about it."

"Not the same as being there," Jessie said flippantly, resuming her puzzle.

"But Buzz must have told you." Woody countered.

"Again. Not the same as being there." Jessie retorted, trying to fit the puzzle into a spot and pulling it back out again. "Does that look like a duck to you?" she questioned, changing the subject and holding the puzzle piece out to Woody. He brushed the puzzle piece aside.

"I'm serious Jessie. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was coming onto me."

Jessie looked around and smirked, before bursting into laughter. "Rochelle? The Rochelle? Coming onto my brother? Oh please Woody, don't kid yourself!"

Woody glared at his little sister. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing...nothing," Jessie choked on her laughter, "Just I don't think you're her type."

As Jessie doubled over in laughter, Woody glowered at her. It was true. The last few months or so since Bonnie had been home from camping, Rochelle seemed to have been on a mission to wind the cowboy doll up. Anything went with regards to this.

She'd first off managed to obtain a packet of ketchup when she'd been taken out to dinner at McDonalds with Bonnie. On discovering the ketchup looked like blood, she'd smeared it over her face and pretended to have had an accident. Of course, most of the toys went to pieces, only to laugh when Rochelle sat up and licked the 'blood' off herself. The only toy not amused was Woody, who had been close to attempting CPR on the doll lying, apparently battered, in the middle of the playroom floor.

The next one was about a week later, where she hid on the bookshelves with her mic plugged into her battery pack and pretended to be a ghost. Her creepy utterings managed to fool Rex, who yelled in fright and ran off, trampling anything that got in his way. As he ran past some of the toys playing Tag, his tail smacked many of them over. One of the toys had been Woody, who hadn't been amused at being knocked over, and even less amused when Hamm sidled over and tagged him. He only found out Rochelle was behind the prank when Rex started talking about bookshelves having voices and Woody found Rochelle's mic lying on the shelf the next day.

The third one was where Rochelle had been taken downstairs again, and managed to be left alone long enough to tamper with the house phone. She'd called Bonnie's mobile, which was lying on the bed, and of course as soon as it rang all the toys scampered for cover, aware Bonnie may come running for it. Of course nothing happened, and the only toy out of the room was Rochelle. The only way Woody found out about this was when he checked the call history, and realised no one in the house was going to call Bonnie!

The fourth, and most elaborate of all, had been the day previous. Woody had been minding his own business with Slinky curled up on his lap on the windowsill. Rochelle had come over the desk by the window and plopped down next to him.

"Hey springy dog thing," she started, and Slinky regarded the blonde Moxie doll for a moment. "You think you could give us a minute?"

"Sure..." Slinky muttered, getting up from his spot. "I'll be...somewhere else, Woody."

Woody watched in confusion as Slinky trailed off, his rear end wobbling over the side of the desk as he jumped down on the chair. He turned back and realised exactly why Slinky had been so intent on getting lost. Rochelle was right up next to him, practically inches from him, and she was gazing at him with big blue eyes.

"So...I hear Bonnie's parents are thinking about moving."

"M...moving?" Woody stammered, his memory returning to the hell they'd gone through when Andy's mom packed up and moved them halfway across the state.

"Yeah...isn't it a shame?" Rochelle looked downcast, and Woody struggled to think clearly. If they moved, would Buzz lose his marbles like last time? And there were Jessie and Bullseye to move with now too. Woody didn't know how he was going to cope with organising all this. His reverie was shattered by the purr of Rochelle's voice in his ear.

"You know, cowboy...just in case we get separated, perhaps we should...you know...get it on, just in case we have to be parted at some time. You never know what could happen in transit. We could get dropped, or broken, or something else awful...so whaddya say...hmmm?"

Her voice was barely a whisper and the cowboy leaned back looking at her. He supposed it wouldn't be a bad idea...Rochelle was a very talented doll. A ditz maybe, but a pretty ditz. Just as he was weighing up the options, the blonde snorted and sat back again.

"God, I couldn't keep up that pretence for too much longer!" He stared at her, dumbstruck, and she clocked his reaction instantly.

"You...you thought I was serious? Oh my gosh, Woody!" She started to laugh. "I was joking! Bonnie's not really moving and I'm not that attracted to you!"

His dignity crushed, the cowboy could do nothing but get up quickly and walk away, her laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

He came back to reality to hear Jessie still laughing, her laughter morphing as one with the laughter of Rochelle in his thoughts.

"Alright," he snapped, and Jessie looked at him.

"Aw I'm sorry Woody. I don't mean to laugh, but it is funny! I mean, Rochelle always told me her antics with you and Buzz when she first arrived, were designed to play you both for the morons that you are."

"And as I remember, you didn't think it too funny back then," Woody pointed out, referring to Jessie's sulks when Rochelle flirted with Buzz harmlessly. Jessie coughed and looked away.

"That's different."

"How?"

"She was coming onto my boyfriend." Jessie said flatly.

"And now she's coming onto your brother." Woody said.

"Who is single."

Woody had no reply to that. His heart lurched as he thought about Bo. Sweet, beautiful, simple Bo. Who would never have wound him up the way Rochelle had done. She'd always been so forward with her attention for him, with the crook grabbing and the mistletoe hanging. He missed her desperately these days, and even more so since Buzz and Jessie had become more official. To settle for someone like Rochelle, he'd have to be out of his mind with want. She was so bossy, so pushy, so irritatingly over the top right now, that she was either good in small doses, or not at all.

And with all the recent foregoings and the wind up nature of the blonde doll, it was not at all right now.


	2. Peacock

**Chapter 2 – Peacock**

_Song used is Katy Perry's Peacock. I dont own copyright, yada yada (as always lol)

* * *

_

A few days later, clearly marked on Bonnie's calendar, was Friday, and the day she and her parents were due to go away on a short break to celebrate Thanksgiving with some relatives across state. True to form, Bonnie was allowed to take a toy with her, and she came into the room to pat all the toys before finally deciding to take Buttercup. She cuddled the plush unicorn close to her chest, waved 'bye-bye' to all the others, and exited the room.

Over on the desk, Rochelle sat up, straightening her clothing. She hadn't been feeling herself lately and she didn't know why. Oh well, she thought, spotting Woody sitting up on the desk just across from her. She fluffed her hair, and jumped up on the windowsill. What could be better than starting her day with attempting another dig at his sanity?

"Hey Woody." She called over, hitting the button on the stereo, which Bonnie had moved to the desk while she'd been completing her Art homework a few nights previous. As the cowboy turned, getting to his feet, the music from the stereo began to blast out and Rochelle strutted to the middle of the desk.

'_I__wanna see your peacock, your peacock,__  
__Your peacock, your peacock__  
__I wanna see your peacock, your peacock,__  
__Your peacock, your peacock__  
__Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me,__  
__Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery,__  
__I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating__  
__Words up your sleeve, such a tease__  
__Wanna see the show, in 3D, a movie__  
__Heard it's beautiful, be the judge__  
__And my girls gonna take a bow__  
__I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin__  
__I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazing...'_

As Rochelle kicked, sashayed and twirled her way through the dance routine accompanying the song, some of the other toys stopped what they were doing to watch. Rochelle, ever glad of an audience, danced more madly – yet even so Woody couldn't help but wonder if the dance was another beckoning to him, just with the others watching, it was just a show for the masses.

When Rochelle was finished she clicked the CD off and took her bow, as the other toys applauded politely. She walked to the edge of the desk where Woody was. "How was I, sheriff?" She asked in a tone that Woody felt to be slightly seductive.

"Good, good," Woody replied, turning to depart the desk, still bemused at why she would be trying it on with him at all. _'Think of Bo,'_ he reminded himself as he climbed down to the floor, '_Don't let that sassy blonde get you all worked up.'_

"Great," Rochelle cooed, happily making her return to the windowsill. The dance had strangely tired her out. Maybe a little nap in the sunshine would help set her straight, she mused. She flopped down on her stomach and kicked her legs out behind her, settled down with her head resting on her folded arms. Moments later her breathing was steady as she snoozed the unusually warm November afternoon away.

* * *

It was some hours later that Rochelle awoke. She sat up and stretched, yawning, noticing her left knee twinging. She bent the knee, flexing it. Maybe she'd shown off a bit too much in that dance earlier, she thought, as she looked around the room. The playroom was strangely quiet, except for the sound of scraping as the desk chair moved and a familiar space toy appeared over the edge of the desk.

"Hey Buzz," Rochelle called, in an attempt to be sociable. "Lovely day!"

"Yeah," Buzz seemed preoccupied, as if he was looking for something. He walked across closer to where Rochelle was. "Have you seen Woody's clipboard?"

Rochelle mused for a few moments then shook her head regretfully. Buzz lowered himself onto the windowsill next to the blonde, and scratched his head. "I've looked everywhere for it. There's no sign of the damn clipboard anywhere."

"Oh, clipboard," Rochelle said. "I thought you said switchboard. It's on the bookcase inside Bonnie's copy of Watership Down."

Buzz blinked. "You hid it?"

"Yep."

"Another of your attempts to wind Woody up?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Jessie told me. She said Woody's been complaining."

"Has he now?" Rochelle said with a giggle.

Buzz broke into her thoughts. "So how are you liking the room?"

"It's great. Bonnie's a lovely kid," Rochelle knee twinged again and she rubbed at it.

"Well, I should get going," Buzz said apologetically, getting back up again. "I can't hang around really. There's a meeting I'm due to attend after I locate the clipboard."

"Oh, give everyone my best regards," Rochelle said cheerily, and Buzz threw her a haughty stare.

"It's a staff meeting. You need to be there too. Otherwise Woody won't be best pleased."

Rochelle grumbled, getting to her feet, noticing as she began to trail after Buzz that she was limping. The things she did for these toys.


	3. Rochelle's Rude Awakening

**Chapter 3 – Rochelle's Rude Awakening**

"It's just gotta be there," Rex called down, peering over the edge of the desk to the open drawer a little way below. "We have to find it for the Photo Contest Weekend!"

"Hang on," a female voice called up to him, rootling at the very back of the drawer, her behind sticking up in the air as she tugged something free. There was a pause and Rex wrung his tiny hands together. "I think I found it!" Trixie called eventually, triumphantly holding up the silver object from the desk draw. "It was wedged over the back under the Play-Doh box."

"Oh this is terrific," Rex gabbled, reaching down to retrieve the camera from Trixie's clutches and setting it on the desk. "Now we can finally take little snapshots of everything just like Bonnie's always doing."

Trixie giggled at Rex's enthusiasm and nodded, climbing up onto the desktop next to him. "Yeppers, this is gonna be just great." She sat back on her haunches and picked up the box shaped object, squinting at the buttons and dials on it. As she fiddled with the box, Rex stepped closer.

"What does this one do?" He asked, jabbing a round button on top. At the press of the button, a flash of light was emitted from the box and both of them jumped. Trixie let go of the camera and fell over backwards, knocking a tub of glitter from Bonnie's Art homework onto the floor. The tub smashed and glitter flew everywhere. On the other side of the camera, Rex had stumbled back as well, knocking into the stereo and jarring the CD into play mode.

* * *

Across the room, where she had been peacefully resting, Rochelle flipped into dance mode as the dance track blasted from the stereo.

Thinking it was an impromptu performance, the other toys stopped to watch, and even Rex clapped his little hands together as he watched from where he was on the desktop. Trixie, who was not surprised either, turned around and picked up the camera, pushing the button on the top of it again, taking the first of what she hoped would be a series of photos for the contest. At the flash from above, the other toys all turned, but Rochelle kept right on dancing, not missing a step.

Woody, who had been packing up from the earlier meeting, glanced round as he realised his companions, Dolly and Slinky, had stopped with lifting the books making the platform for the stage, and were watching Rochelle as well. The cowboy folded his arms and huffed. Was this another of Rochelle's little shows, intended to make him take more notice of her?

He turned back to what he had been doing, picking up the clipboard lying on the floor, shuffling through the papers on it. He was pretty sure the staff meeting had been a big success, especially the lecture from Mr Pricklepants on playroom etiquette. Some of the toys from Andy's room didn't know proper etiquette, he thought; remembering how Mr Potatohead had gone looking for Mrs Potatohead's earring instead of looking for Woody's hat the time he was due to go to cowboy camp with Andy.

He looked back up from his clipboard to see Rochelle going mad with her dance. Her legs were flying out as she attempted to do a kick during her dance, and he frowned. Something wasn't right. He took a step forward as the song began to finish, just as Rochelle gave an audible gasp and fell forward.

"Rochelle!" Forgetting she'd been making a play for him recently, he tossed the clipboard to one side and darted forward, reaching her side in a few strides. Buttercup, just to the side of the stage, had hopped over to Rochelle too, and was pacifying the panting blonde. At the shadow falling over her, Rochelle looked up, and her eyes were scarily vacant as she held the cowboy's gaze.

"Woody...what...happened?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"You fell after your dance," Woody explained, assisting the blonde to a sitting position.

"I...I did?" Rochelle whispered, and Woody cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Yeah...you were dancing to a song on the stereo." He glanced up and saw Rex with Trixie on the desk, both of them gazing down at the scene before them. He turned his attention back to Rochelle, who was starting to get to her feet unsteadily. "Whoa, there," Woody said gently, rising to steady the blonde, who winced and rubbed her knee. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I must have hit my head," Rochelle murmured, although her head didn't hurt. Her leg twitched as she started to walk with Woody.

"You just take it easy. Maybe you should sit down again," Woody advised, leading the doll over to the stack of books that Slinky and Dolly had resumed replacing on the bookshelf now the action was over and the group around the performing area had dispersed.

"Maybe I should," Rochelle echoed, settling herself down on a hardback book with a bump. Woody stood over her, a puzzled expression on his face. This was very unlike Rochelle to be so quiet. Maybe it was just a shock, he reasoned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rochelle?"

"Never better Woody, why?" Rochelle turned big, baby blue eyes on him, and he swallowed. It was almost exactly as if Bo had held his gaze.

"Well..." he started to say, then changed his mind. "No reason."

"Oh. Well, if there's nothing for us to talk about...I'm going to go find something to do," Rochelle said calmly, pulling herself up off the book she was sitting on and limping off towards the tea table. Woody watched her go with curiosity, leaning over to pick up the discarded clipboard. _That blonde got more – well, blonde everyday,_ he thought, as he walked off towards the desk to put the clipboard away.

* * *

"Buzz...!" Jessie squirmed, as the space toy pressed her back against the leg of the bed.

"Hmm?" Buzz murmured in response, kissing the cowgirl's forehead softly, pulling her into his arms. It was half an hour since the staff meeting had adjourned, and Buzz had managed to coax Jessie under the bed with the fake excuse of showing her something he'd found under the floorboards. Now they were alone under there, with Bonnie's blanket shielding both sides of the bed, he'd taken the advantage and pulled her to the very corner for some private time.

"Its broad daylight, someone's going to catch us." Jessie protested as Buzz's arms wrapped comfortably around her waist.

"So?" Buzz countered, dropping a kiss onto her nose.

"So...we're going to get caught." Jessie wiggled but Buzz didn't let go.

"And?" He asked, trailing kisses down her cheek and ending at her lips.

"So...mmm." Jessie was cut off by the kiss that landed on her mouth. She pulled back. "So...I don't want to be seen."

"So keep it down then, and they won't think to look for us here," Buzz advised with a cheeky smile, kissing her mouth a second time. This time the cowgirl responded simply by wrapping her arms around his neck. They were in that position for maybe a few seconds before a shrill voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

Jessie about jumped out of her skin, turning to see the blanket draped over the side of the bed pulled up, and Rochelle's face, upside down, peering at them from the top of the bed. "Rochelle, don't do that," Jessie said, irritated, as Buzz buried his face into her shoulder. She could feel his lips working over her collarbone, and shivered despite her rage at being found.

"Aw, sorry Jess. I just hadn't seen you guys today, and wondered if you fancied playing hopscotch. Hamm's used Bonnie's old chalkboard to draw the tiles out."

"Maybe later," Jessie responded, turning back to Buzz, only for Rochelle to speak up again.

"What's later?"

"Later." Jessie snapped. "I'm busy."

"Oh."

There was a pause, and for a moment, as she returned to Buzz's affections, Jessie could have been mistaken that the blonde doll had left them to it.

"...Can't whatever you're doing wait?"

"No!" Jessie snapped a second time, turning back away from Buzz, who was by now working his mouth gently down over her shoulder. "Get lost, Rochelle. I'll find you when I'm ready."

As Rochelle disappeared from view, Buzz allowed himself to utter, "Wow, cowgirl. Someone's on fire today."

"On fire for you," she returned with a coy smile, pulling him back to her.


	4. Dolly's Friend

**Chapter 4 – Dolly's Friend**

It was some hours later, as the night drew in, that the approach of the shadow by the window made Dolly look over from her place on the desk. All of the other toys were either playing poker on the tea table, or standing around watching the game progress. Trixie and Rex were the only two not involved with the game; instead they had the camera with them still, and were snapping photos from every angle. From where she sat, Dolly could hear Rex begging Trixie to let him have a turn with the camera, and then the girl dino's laughter as she ran off holding the precious item, continuing to snap pictures, all the while telling Rex his arms were too stubby to hold the camera.

As she turned in the direction of the window to look up at the shadow that fell over her, something settled on the windowsill and cooed at her. ""Evening, m'lady."

With a smile, Dolly recognised it as Squawkers, the multicoloured parrot plushie from the house around the corner. "Evening," she returned, as Squawkers hopped into the room out of view from the outside world. He extended his leg and Dolly saw there was a small scrap of paper tied to it. She needed no guesses that the paper was meant for her eyes, and began to untie the string fastening, the paper dropping to the desktop. Dolly picked up the paper and unfolded it, smoothing the corners as she read.

_Hey Dolly and gang!_

_We've just learned that Heather's mom and dad are giving a Thanksgiving dinner tonight and so the playroom's going to be free. We thought we'd have our own party since the noise from downstairs will drown everything out, and thought also that you, Buttercup, Trixie, and Mr Pricklepants might like to come – plus guests of course, I expect Bonnie's got new toys by now! _

_Please respond ASAP (on receiving, really...) and we'll see you about 8.00pm if it's a yes! The downstairs party will be from 7.30pm so you shouldn't be seen coming across the lawn._

_Muchos gracias, _

_Florentine._

"Wow!" Dolly grinned. Parties were a rare thing for the toys to take part in. She hopped up. "I gotta go ask the others, are you okay to wait around?" she asked Squawkers.

"Okay to wait around," Squawkers replied, hopping back into the windowsill.

Dolly went to the desk lamp, scaling down the cord on it and hitting the floor. She ran over to the toys clustered around the tea table, waving the paper excitedly.

"Guys, there's a party at Heather's house tonight! Who wants to go?"

Woody looked up with interest from his cards, "Heather?"

Dolly smacked herself on the forehead. "I forgot. You don't know who Heather is." She glanced at Buttercup, who had come around to read the note over her shoulder. She turned back to Woody. "Heather's this really amazing kid. She has a bed that's really high that you can only get to with stairs, and it has a desk under it, and she has a beanbag chair you can bounce on, and then there's her doll house and her stereo and all her shelves and..." She trailed off, aware she was rambling, and Buttercup filled in for her.

"It's just really cool over there. Her parents are really well off. It's the perfect place for a party."

"Sounds it," Woody said, leaning his elbow on the table and grinning at Dolly's excitement. "So who wants to go?" He looked around at the other toys, and a plethora of hands shot up in the air.

"I guess that settles it." Dolly said happily, "I'll go accept right now!"

* * *

Later on, after Dolly had dispatched Squawkers with a note of thanks and acceptance on behalf of many of the other toys, Rochelle wandered out into view. She'd been inside Bonnie's closet, having found it to be the only dark **and** quiet place. She was still feeling extremely tired. Maybe she was over reacting, but she seemed to be coming down with something. But toys didn't get colds, so it couldn't be that.

She noticed Mrs Potatohead across the room rummaging through a box, and wandered over to her. She normally didn't talk much to the elderly spud, but today she approached her. "What you looking for, Mrs P?"

Mrs Potatohead looked up at the sound of the voice greeting her. "Oh, hello dear. Just looking for my spare earrings. They're the ones I keep for best."

"They're not the ones you're wearing already, are they?" Rochelle asked, serving to make Mrs Potatohead pull out one of her plastic ears and glance at it with a delighted shriek.

"That's them. Oh bless you child, that's wonderful. I wondered why I couldn't find them." She babbled on as Rochelle settled on the edge of the box.

"What's the special occasion then?" She asked, unaware of anything that had gone on earlier.

"Oh, we've all been invited to a party tonight, at another house. Are you coming?" Mrs Potatohead asked.

"A party? Really?" Rochelle got excited at the thought of a new audience. "Is everyone going?"

"Everyone, except for Chuckles. He says he doesn't care much for parties and will look after the room while we're gone. No doubt he'll end up falling asleep in front of the TV." Mrs Potatohead laughed.

Rochelle raised a smile, and then glanced down. "Wow, I better change."

"I should, dear. It's going to be a evening to remember, I'm sure," Mrs Potatohead said kindly, turning to shuffle off, "We're meeting at 7.45pm on the desktop."

Excited, Rochelle jumped up, feeling full of life suddenly. Parties meant an excuse to raid the Barbie's stack of dresses, like she'd raided them for Jessie's benefit some months ago. Rochelle was sure, as she clambered up the shelves, that she'd find something to suit her.

Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone, and wind that cowboy doll up as well at the party. She giggled delightedly. Sometimes things really were handed to you on a platter, after all.


	5. The Journey

**Chapter 5 – The Journey**

_Wherefore have all my readers & reviewers gone? Three (now four) chapters of a new story and nada in my inbox! I'm scared! Come back! I miss you all! *hearts and flowers and virtual cookies*_

* * *

It was at 7.45pm that all the toys clustered on the desk waiting to leave for Heather's house. Woody was taking roll call with Buzz's help, although Buzz didn't seem to be paying much attention, so Woody noticed – the space toy kept glancing at Jessie, who was playing with her hair not too far from where the roll call stand had been set up. Both of them kept throwing the other a smile every so often, and occasionally Jessie would blow Buzz a kiss. It got to the point where Woody turned his attention to the space toy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Buzz, concentrate please." He muttered, and Buzz blinked, turning his attentions from the red haired cowgirl back to his friend. "Sorry Woody, I was just looking at..." he gestured across to where Jessie was, and Woody nodded, understanding of the bond between his sister and his friend.

"I know. But this is important. I don't want to lose anyone tonight."

He sighed, as he realised Buzz had not heard any of this sentence either. He was busy looking off in the other direction now, and Woody exhaled in exasperation, expecting to see Jessie walking around. But instead his gaze settled on Rochelle, who had finally appeared wearing a soft, light blue dress that matched her eyes.

Now it was Woody's turn to blink. Was this really what it had come to? She was dressing to impress now? She didn't seem to be looking in his direction though; she was rather more looking off into space. Woody was used to others doing that, after living with Buzz for so many years. Still, Rochelle usually had the same vivacious aura as Jessie, although in a different way. It was strange to see her mood so changed as it had been that day since her fall. Maybe Rochelle was right, Woody figured. Maybe she had bumped her head.

He pushed the concern to one side and returned to the roll call, as Rochelle joined the group. He heard faint whisperings as Mrs Potatohead complimented Rochelle on her dress, but concentrated on the task at hand. When everyone was accounted for, Woody passed the command over to Dolly, who would be leading the way with the assistance of Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants. Trixie, as much as she knew the way, had insisted on dragging the camera along with her, so she would be with Rex in the general crowd instead of at the front.

As the toys began to trickle out, each one of them using the drainpipe to get to the lawn of the garden below, Rochelle wandered over to Woody, who was overseeing the whole thing from a position on the windowsill.

"Hi Woody," she murmured, fluttering her lashes at him. Woody regarded her for a moment, sizing up what the blonde doll might want. "I heard there was a party...I'm assuming I'm invited too?"

"Of course you are." Woody was surprised Rochelle felt she would be left out of things. "Everyone was invited. I thought you were there when Dolly mentioned it."

Rochelle shook her head. "I was resting. I didn't feel so good." She didn't feel so good at that very moment, but she was intent on going to and enjoying the party.

"Need a hand down?" Woody asked, overcoming whatever reservations he had and starting to feel sorry for the poorly blonde.

"Maybe," Rochelle simpered, as Woody assisted her to the drainpipe. With a smirk to herself, the blonde reached out for Woody, letting go of the pipe. She clutched at the cowboy, pulling him with her, and he gave a startled yell as they fell together from the windowsill, head over feet, into the bushes below.

When he pulled himself upright next to a giggling Rochelle, Woody was less than amused to find Trixie standing not more than a few steps away with her camera pointing in his direction.

"Say cheese, sheriff," she giggled, as the flash popped again.

* * *

It was not a long trek to the neighbouring garden where Heather and her parents lived, but for Woody, who was still seeing stars from his initial fall and then moreso when the flash on the camera had nearly blinded him, it seemed a long way. Or maybe that was because Rochelle was latched onto his arm, gabbling away about everything and anything and having no concept of the words 'be quiet'.

With a sigh, the cowboy doll pressed his hand over Rochelle's mouth as they neared the garden fence. "Rochelle, that's enough. Shut up and don't let me hear another word from you for at least five minutes, okay?"

The surprised look on Rochelle's face said it all, really. Woody pulled his hand away and set off after the others, through the neatly kept lawn and garden. Reaching the side of the house, they all pressed themselves into the shadows under the windows. From inside the house they could hear chattering, laughing, the sound of corks popping, and other general party noise.

Dolly led them around to the side of the house, where the noise from the party was quieter. Woody could see something dangling down from a upper window, and Dolly was grabbing hold of it and beginning to haul herself up, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants following her. Jessie was next, Buzz giving the cowgirl a little boost before following her. Rex and Trixie went next, then Hamm, Slinky, the Potatoheads with their little alien children and finally Bullseye. Turning, Woody noticed Rochelle was still behind him, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Rochelle, your turn," Woody indicated the makeshift rope in front of them, and Rochelle shrugged, grabbing hold and starting to haul herself up. Waiting until she was a little way further up, where she couldn't be a bother to him, Woody finally reached for the rope, and realised it was soft under his fingers. It was thick wool, he realised, as he began to ascend to the window ledge high above his head. He wondered, as he neared the window, what tonight held in store for them.


	6. Heather's Room

**Chapter 6 – Heather's Room**

_Notes: Finally got enough inspiration from my muse in order to finish this chapter. I've had a real block on it the past few days. And for the record - __I would absolutely adore to actually draw Heather's room. I see it as filled with all sorts of toys, hangings on the walls, shelves filled with knick knacks, pillows and expensive fabrics on the bed...but for now I'll have to be content to describe it..._

_Florentine: http: / www. tonnerdoll. com/ TylerWentworthArchive/ Archive_2002/ Florentine-TIF. jpg (remove spaces); and the t____ranslation for her sentence to Buzz is: "Sí, soy espanol, sabes hablar espanol?" = Yes, I'm Spanish, do you speak Spanish?_

* * *

Pulling himself up onto the window ledge, Woody felt his jaw drop at the exquisiteness of the room laid out in front of him. Around him, the other toys stood, equally flabbergasted, he was sure. For there, in the large room, there did not seem to be a space for anything else. Pictures adorned the walls in the spaces between the shelves, which were full of horse toys, books, and other assorted china knick knacks. On the high bed, complete with ladder to reach it -just as Dolly had described - lay a variety of stuffed toys, nestled between pillows and cushions of varying shapes and sizes.

Under the bed, there was a pine desk, which held a small laptop on which flashed a screensaver of a dolphin. The rest of the desktop held various desk tidies containing all sorts of pens and other stationary. There were dolls on the desk, all china, and arranged according to size.

As the toys began to climb down to the floor, Woody noticed they were climbing down onto a window seat, cushioned with yet more pillows and shrouded in fabric from the window dressing. On reaching the floor, Woody noticed the beanbag chair and enormous doll house to the side of him, which was open and there were various doll sized furniture items lying on the floor in front of it.

The far wall from the bed housed a pine dresser and wardrobe, and as the toys paced nervously into the middle of the room, the shadows from the overhead light made Woody look up. He felt the breath leave him – the lampshade was not ordinary like any other child's lamp, in fact it was a miniature replica of a chandelier.

"Holy cow," Woody exhaled again, returning his gaze to the room, and seeing Dolly greeting an olive skinned doll in a long cream patterned dress with fur around the cuffs and collar. Buttercup bounded over to the doll too, giving her a joyful lick, and Woody heard her laugh as she greeted Mr Pricklepants and Trixie too.

"I see Bonnie did indeed get new toys!" The strange doll laughed, gesturing to the others, who clustered in front of her. "Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Heather's room. I am Florentine," she carefully pronounced.

Next to Woody, Jessie broke the silence, jumping through the crowd, pushing Dolly out of the way, and grabbing hold of Florentine's hand. "Glad to meetcha, Florentine. Name's Jessie." She shook the dolls hand vigorously, and Florentine was noticeably taken aback at the strength in the cowgirl doll's handshake. Jessie eventually released her hand and stepped back.

"Hola." Florentine smiled.

"Hola." Woody heard Buzz repeat, and Florentine turned her attention to the space toy.

"Sí, soy espanol, sabes hablar espanol?" Florentine gabbled, but Buzz merely looked confused.

"I take that as a no, si?" the Spanish doll laughed, shaking back her long auburn curly hair. She looked around the room, "Well, make yourselves at home. Plenty to do and look at, and please take advantage of our hospitality."

The other toys, excited at the new room, all started to go in different directions, chattering amongst themselves. As Buzz turned to leave, Florentine approached Jessie again, speaking in a low voice to the cowgirl.

"He is too cute, si? Is he...how you say...? Taken?"

"He's with me," Jessie responded, and Florentine looked astonished.

"Senorita, I sorry, I not know. My apology."

"Its fine," Jessie responded, beginning to warm to the Spanish doll despite the fault. "A lot of people don't expect a cowgirl and a spaceman to be so...close." She shuffled her feet a little, watching Buzz heading over to inspect a model rocket sitting on the floor.

She glanced around to see Woody walking off with Slinky and Bullseye towards the bookshelves, and it was then she noticed that the horses on the shelves had come alive and were whinnying softly to one another. She could hear Bullseye's snort as he recognised the language and she let a brief smile flood her face.

Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants were over by the beanbag chair, and Dolly was on the beanbag chair, bouncing happily on it, her giggles heard throughout the room. Hamm was on his own, climbing up the dresser unit to take a look at the lava lamp on top of it. The aliens were oohing over the doll house furniture pieces scattered on the floor, Mrs Potatohead sitting back to watch them with her husband. Rex and Trixie were running around the room, snapping pictures of everything they could; and Trixie was still hogging the camera from the flustered Rex.

Jessie noticed Rochelle remained in the middle of the room, turning up her nose at the activities the other toys were engrossing themselves in, preferring to fiddle with the hem of her dress still. Excusing herself from Florentine, who wandered off in the direction of the desk, Jessie made her way over to the blonde.

"What's up, Rochelle? Don't you want to explore the room too?" Her southern drawl made the doll look around to find Jessie next to her.

"Sure, I wanna explore. But this is so boring," Rochelle complained, and Jessie furrowed her brow.

"What are you on about?" She gestured around the room. "This room is incredible! It's the most amazing child's room I think any of us will ever see."

"But it's boring," Rochelle insisted, looking over to where Dolly and Mr Pricklepants were bouncing on a beanbag chair. As she followed Rochelle's gaze, Jessie noticed the porcelain dolls on the desk had come alive as Florentine joined them - they could be heard gossiping quietly - and several of the plush toys were using the bed as a climbing frame.

"This room is all very well, if you're about five and have the IQ of an earthworm," Rochelle went on dismissively. "I supposed for a second back in Bonnie's room that this place might actually be above such babyish stuff."

Jessie sighed. Much as she hated to admit it, Rochelle did have a point. There was nothing in the room to really do, and they couldn't explore as thoroughly as they wanted to without making a noise or breaking something. It all looked too good to touch and handling the more precious things seemed out of the question.

"Well, what should we do, then?" The cowgirl asked, and Rochelle smiled.

"We should go where the action is."

"You mean?" Jessie's eyes widened, and Rochelle nodded.

"Yep. We should totally sneak downstairs."

"Just the two of us?"

"Well..." Rochelle considered this. "We can't ask Woody to come. He's such a stick in the mud."

Jessie felt saddened at this, but she knew Rochelle was right again.

"You can ask Buzz, I guess." Rochelle finally conceded, and Jessie brightened. "But only if he promises not to say anything to Woody," Rochelle wagged a finger in Jessie's direction, and the cowgirl bit her lip.

"I'll try." She glanced around the room, her eyes searching for the space ranger, and settled on him wandering alone over by the wardrobe.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Oh don't worry honey. I'm not going anywhere," Rochelle returned, with a defiant flick of her hair.

* * *

Jessie approached Buzz, wondering how to break the news to him. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad and run straight to Woody. She didn't want to get into trouble and further spoil the evening by Woody yelling at Rochelle.

The space ranger was now studying his reflection in the wardrobe mirror, and turned when he saw the reflection of Jessie behind him. "Buzz," Jessie said softly, not wanting to attract attention to them. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Buzz asked. His eyes got shifty suddenly. "I wasn't...I mean, just now," he indicated the mirror behind him, and Jessie smirked.

"You were studying your handsome face, right?" She guessed, with the smirk still on her face.

"Well, just...you know, checking it looked...well, checking I didn't look fat." His memory haunted him over the time in Al's Toy Barn, having seen all the other space rangers in hyper sleep.

"Fat?" Jessie blinked. "You're not fat."

Buzz coughed, and changed the subject. "What were you wanting to ask, Jess?"

"Well..." Jessie decided to just blurt it out; now it was _her_ turn to shift her gaze around uncomfortably. "Rochelle was talking to me and we were going to sneak downstairs and she wondered if you'd come too." The sentence came out in one long breath.

"Me?" Buzz looked surprised. He paused. "Does Woody know what you're planning?"

"No, and I'd rather you didn't tell him," Jessie looked back up at last. "Please, Buzz?"

"Okay." Buzz exhaled. "I suppose I should come with you. If I come with you, Woody will yell at me for going, and if I don't go, he'll yell at me for not keeping an eye on you two. Either way I lose."

Jessie allowed a small smile to wash over her face. "So you'll come?"

"Sure. Can't have my little lady getting in a bind without someone there to help her."

Jessie scoffed. "Little lady, indeed. I'll have you know I'm just as tough as you and Woody put together, and then some."

"I don't doubt it," Buzz replied, taking her hands in his, "But I'd still like to be there should something happen."

"The only person I need rescuing from is Rochelle. Ditzy blonde," Jessie gave him a coy smile, and Buzz could only laugh.

* * *

"She roped you into accompanying us, then, spacebot," Rochelle flashed Buzz a look as Jessie returned with the ranger in tow, but he didn't respond to it.

"Okay," Rochelle went on, "I've figured it out. We can get through the door. It's open a crack; then we can sneak along the landing to the stairs."

"Er, okay," Jessie kept her hand in Buzz's.

"C'mon, we have to hurry," Rochelle said, starting to make her way over to the door. "Before someone in here spots us." She glanced over at Woody with Slinky, who were both engrossed in a book they had pulled off one of the lower shelves. The dog had his head curled in the cowboys lap, and Woody appeared to be reading aloud. Neither of them glanced up as the blonde, redhead, and space ranger disappeared out of the room.


	7. Rochelle's Dance

**Chapter 7 – Rochelle's Dance**

_Been listening to Ace of Base's Happy Nation album for this one...yes it's an oldie but the songs are just right for Rochelle, lol.

* * *

_

In the hallway, the three toys crept along the wall and under a small table decorated with a long cloth and a vase of flowers on it, listening intently for any noise. At the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them, they all froze, pressed against the wall. From nearby a door opened and then shut again, and they heard a bolt scrape across.

Rochelle dared to peek out, only to dive for cover again at a second pair of footsteps approaching up the stairs. They heard someone try the handle of the door that had previously been shut, then there was an irritated sigh and something dropped to the floor, making them all jump. Peeking out again, Rochelle noticed there was a lady in front of them, and her handbag sat on the floor next to her feet.

There was a flushing sound and the door opened. There was the brief exchange of two female voices, then a short laugh from one of them; then the first lady went down the stairs, and the lady that had been standing in the hallway went into the room, shutting the door behind her. They heard the bolt on the other side of the door click again.

The toys looked at each other. "Rochelle," Jessie hissed. "How on earth are we going to get downstairs? There's too many humans walking around up here."

Rochelle rubbed her chin in thought. "There must be a way," she mused to herself, then the thought occurred to her. She grabbed Jessie's hand, dragging her out into view and towards the handbag which still lay, unattended, on the floor. She pushed Jessie in front of her, giving the redhead a boost up, and then began to quickly climb up into the handbag after her. They both dropped down out of sight, only for Rochelle to reappear again, looking across to Buzz, who still stood in the shadows of the table.

"Buzz! Get your space rear in motion!" She hissed loudly, just at the moment that that door clicked open behind her. The blonde ducked back down again, falling against Jessie as the handbag was retrieved and carried off. Rochelle popped her head back up, gesturing to Buzz as Jessie's face and upper body appeared next to her. The space ranger ran out from under the unit, jumping up as both girls grabbed his hands with their own, hauling him up into the bag as well.

They all fell back again in the bag, panting from the exertion. "That was a close one," Jessie murmured, crawling across to hug Buzz. Rochelle stood up and dusted herself off, only for her to be rudely returned to sitting on her butt as the bag was placed down on the floor again. Her leg twinged for the first time in ages, probably due to the jolt. There was silence, and then the bag was pushed somewhere dark.

Looking up through the open top of the bag, all Rochelle could see was something dark and wooden. Daring to get to her feet, she hauled herself over the edge of the bag cautiously, as Buzz and Jessie watched her with bated breath.

"Coast is clear," the blonde said in a hushed tone, hoisting herself right up and over the side of the bag. She vanished from sight, and deciding they better follow suit, Buzz and Jessie climbed out of the bag too. Buzz blinked in the sudden brightness of the room as he assisted Jessie down. They were under a table, and the bright light was masked somewhat by the tablecloth hanging down either side of their hideaway.

Rochelle was over by the table leg, peering out at her surroundings and all the humans milling around. Buzz noticed.

"Rochelle," he hissed, "Get back here, you'll be spotted."

She ignored him, continuing to gaze up at all the humans walking around the large room they'd been brought into. Smells of food lingered in the air, the atmosphere rife with chatter and merriment. Women were drinking what looked like fizzy water from glasses, the men drinking from brown bottles.

"Look at this place," Rochelle whispered as the other two wandered over cautiously to peer out too. "Some of the dresses these ladies are wearing makes me look plain in comparison."

Just at that moment, a woman wearing a low cut black dress walked past, her cleavage practically falling out of the top. Buzz felt his mouth drop a little, and Jessie nudged him on seeing his expression. "Remember who you're standing next to, space boy." She warned him.

"Well this is great," Buzz piped up, trying to avert his blushes, "But now we're stuck here. What do we do?"

"We people watch, silly," Rochelle whispered, "We're in a beautiful house with the beautiful people. All we have to do is imagine. That man there could be a duke, and that lady could be a...well, a lady." She clasped her hands together under her chin and sighed. Yes, this was the kind of company she should be keeping.

They watched in silence for a little while more, until there was a clinking sound, and the chatter in the room ceased. After a few moments, they heard someone clear their throat, and then a young man at the front of the room spoke.

"Dear friends, Sharon and I would like to thank you so much for being able to attend our Thanksgiving celebration. We also offer our thanks on behalf of our little girl, Heather, God bless her. On this day we also offer up thanks for the food and drink we consume on this day, and the blessing to be alive." The man paused. "With that said...please, help yourself to the snacks and drinks, and we shall be seated for the main meal of the evening very shortly. Until then, please enjoy the music."

Rochelle stood back. "Oh boy, music!" She grinned at Jessie and Buzz, ignoring the twinge in her knee again. "Now this is more like it, don't you think?"

Jessie glanced at Buzz. "I guess we could use to dance for a bit." She gave a shy little smile, remembering all the times she'd danced before with him, and how nice it felt to be in his arms. She realised the music had started and looking across, saw that Rochelle had already thrown herself into the beat.

"Shall we, then?" Buzz nudged her shoulder and Jessie turned to him with a giggle, grabbing his hand as he started to dance with her. As he pulled her close and twirled her under his arm, Jesse snuck a glance at Rochelle, who was totally engrossed in the music. Even as the tracks changed, the blonde just kept right on dancing.

It took less than three songs before Jessie was finally exhausted and begged Buzz for a break. He grinned. "It's cool, Jessie. I'll see if Rochelle wants a companion."

With a small nod, Jessie settled herself on the floor, leaning against the table leg, She didn't mind Buzz dancing with Rochelle, as long as that wily blonde didn't try anything on with her boyfriend like before, when she'd first arrived in Bonnie's room. Jessie knew she should forgive and forget, but it wasn't that easy really. Sure, she liked Rochelle enough, she just didn't completely trust her yet.

Of course, she trusted Buzz plenty enough to reject and scorn any advances the doll might make. Still, she watched carefully as Buzz approached the still dancing blonde, ready to fight her corner – and his - if need be.

* * *

"Rochelle?" Buzz stepped closer to the doll dancing alone. The blonde didn't look up, she kept right on dancing. The tracks switched and there was a momentarily lull in her steps, but even as the next track came on, so the doll went on dancing, and dancing.

"Rochelle?" Buzz tried again, and once more received no response. He glanced over his shoulder at Jessie, then back to Rochelle. By the time he had completed these simple movements, Rochelle's head had snapped back and she was looking at him. But her gaze was strangely vacant, making Buzz shudder. He reached out for the blonde, taking her hand that was flailing about by her side, but she pulled it from him, turning slightly and continued with her maniacal dancing.

Buzz started to get worried. He'd been nervous about_ Jessie _getting into a bind, but he hadn't counted on Rochelle acting up. He tried to grab her hand once more but she simply pulled it away again. He looked back over at Jessie, who had sat forward, noticing Rochelle's reactions.

"Buzz, what's the matter with her?" the cowgirl whispered loudly, and Buzz shrugged.

"If I knew, I'd be able to stop her." He replied in a low voice. He tried one more time to grab Rochelle's hand, without success. After a few minutes more, the tracks switched, and he noticed the vacant gaze in Rochelle's eyes vanish to be replaced with something more real. But as the new track came on the real look disappeared again, to be re-replaced with the vacant, stony look she'd had originally.

Buzz couldn't work it out. She seemed okay, apart from when the music was playing...he stopped in his thoughts. _The music._ That had to be the answer. He glanced around at Jessie again. "We have to get Rochelle out of here."

"What? Why?" Jessie asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I think the music is responsible." He said shortly

Jessie covered her mouth with her hand, only to drop it again to speak. "But Buzz, how are we going to get out of here? Rochelle planned the escape from Heather's room in the first place!"

She had just finished her sentence when the track on the stereo finished. Rochelle's eyes flickered back to normal, and Buzz seized his chance, grabbing the blonde into his arms before she sagged to the floor.

Rochelle blinked at the action. "Buzz?"

He was about to reply when they were interrupted by someone shouting across the room. "Everyone, would you mind taking your seats for dinner, please?" There was a slight murmur of assent as all the people began to move to the door at the far end of the room. The room became quiet, and with relief Buzz noted that the stereo had been switched off too.

Rochelle spoke at last, staring at Buzz for a long moment. "Was I dancing?"

"Yes..." Buzz muttered. Rochelle pulled away from him, and he allowed her to sink to her knees beside him. After a moment, he knelt down next to her and Jessie crawled across to flank the blonde on the other side, watching the scene play out curiously.

"Buzz?" Rochelle whispered, and rubbed her forehead. "Did I fall again?"

"No," he whispered back.

"Then did I hit my head? It hurts." She murmured, and he shook his head.

"No. You were just dancing."

"Really?"

"Really." He confirmed, and she groaned slightly, getting up from her position. She rubbed at her knee and Buzz looked concerned. "Rochelle, we should get you back upstairs. I think the music's making you go crazy."

"No, Buzz, I like the music," Rochelle protested, but the space toy wasn't listening. He picked up the blonde in a fireman's lift and looked around.

"C'mon Jessie," he murmured to the redhead, who grinned to herself over Buzz taking control of Rochelle. About time too, she thought.


	8. On The Return

**Chapter 8 – On The Return**

_Note: Song used is Santana's "Into the Night." I still dont own copyright over any of the songs I use!_

* * *

Back upstairs in Heather's room, the quietness had remained for the entire time that the three toys had been gone. In the meantime, not realising anyone had escaped the room whatsoever; Woody had been approached again by Florentine, who grinned down at him nestled under the bookshelves with Slinky in his lap.

""I thought since the celebrations downstairs will be in full swing soon that we could enjoy ourselves a little more," she interrupted. "I know it's been boring so far, but we have to be very careful not to be caught doing anything noisy. While dinner is going on we won't be disturbed for some time." She gazed down at the cowboy doll, who nodded and put the book to one side for a moment.

"What didya guys have in mind?" Slinky asked, looking up too, uncurling himself from the floor.

"Well, your piggy friend has been good enough to hack into Heather's laptop and find her music collection," Florentine giggled, indicating the desk where Hamm was seated in front of the computer. "I thought maybe we could have some music and dance for a little before you have to head back. Heather's bedtime is usually around 9.00pm, but I suspect she'll stay up a little later since it's a special occasion and all."

"Well gawash, that sounds like fun," Slinky said, and Woody merely nodded, straightening his hat and getting up off the floor. As Slinky began to wander off towards the centre of the room, Florentine looked at Woody.

"Do you dance, Sheriff?" she asked, as they stood around waiting for the action to begin.

"Dance? No. That's more suited to some of the other toys." Woody said simply, referring to Buzz and Jessie in his own mind.

"You don't dance?" Florentine said with a smile. "I don't believe that. Everyone can dance. Just like everyone has a good book in them."

"Not me," Woody insisted, but unfortunately for him, Florentine wasn't taking no for an answer. She slipped her fingers through his and dragged him off, much to Woody's own dismay.

* * *

"Put me down," Rochelle hissed as Buzz edged out of the door from the party room. He ignored her, keeping her over his shoulder, beckoning behind him again to Jessie. The cowgirl followed as they crept along the landing. Buzz finally put Rochelle down at the foot of the stairs and glared at her.

"Right. I want you up those stairs now." He said flatly to the blonde, pointing upwards.

Rochelle folded her arms and pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "No."

"Rochelle." Buzz's tone held a hint of a warning, but she chose to overlook it.

"You want me to go back to a boring room with boring toys and have a boring evening doing boring things and then go back to another boring room, when I could be in there soaking up the good times with the lovely people who have expensive clothes on and drink wonderful looking things and eat gorgeous smelling food?"

Buzz sighed at her outburst. "Yes, Rochelle, I want you to get back up the stairs."

Rochelle huffed and looked away, tapping her right heel on the floor and keeping her arms crossed.

Buzz waited.

Jessie watched.

Rochelle toyed with the idea of running off past both of them and back into the party room. Finally she exhaled and threw up her hands, knowing there was no way she'd get away with it. She only had one choice now. "Fine! I'll go back upstairs. But you two owe me big time for scuppering my evening! And so does Woody, but I'll get to him later."

Turning, the blonde started to moodily climb the steps one by one, and relieved that she hadn't put up too much of a fight, Buzz and Jessie followed in her wake.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the toys had gathered in the centre of the room - or in the case of the porcelain dolls, on the edge of the desk – having seen the activity going on.

"So you stamp, one two three, and then you can stamp in a circle," Florentine instructed Woody as she demonstrated. "You can stamp to one side, then step out, and stamp, and then from that you can ad lib the rest of the dance."

"Florry, what are you doing?" called down another doll from the desk, who looked Chinese and was dressed stunningly in a long flowing red gown.

"Teaching the cowboy how dancing is done around here," Florentine called back up, then she shot Woody a look. "Make me look good, cowboy. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Woody bit his lip and stared at her, finally giving in. "Okay."

"Now, the twirl. Extend your arm," Florentine went on, and Woody did as she told him. "Now, I take your hand, and you pull me in so I twirl towards you, and then you let me twirl back out."

It seemed easy enough, Woody thought, as he twirled Florentine in towards him and back out. "You're a good teacher," he managed, when she was finished with the spinning. The doll grinned at him.

"Thanks. You're not a bad pupil, for a complete beginner."

He blushed a little at her, but she didn't notice. She was walking up to the desk. "Hey, can we get some music please?" Woody saw Hamm was still in front of the laptop, looking at something, but the piggybank didn't react at Florentine's words. Florentine turned back to Woody. "What's his name?"

"Hamm," Woody replied, and Florentine tried again.

"Hey, Hamm? We need some music so we can dance."

"You're addressing me, eh?" Hamm turned and looked down at the Spanish doll staring up at him. "Well in this room, I no longer go by the name Hamm."

Florentine blinked and waited for him to continue.

"I go by the name DJ Evil Porkchop."

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jessie looked around for Rochelle, who had gotten quite a way ahead of them. She saw a figure moving under the hallway table, and had started to follow when Buzz grabbed at her arm.

"Jess," he whispered, drawing her close.

"What is it?" Her green eyes were startled at his touch and his sudden nearness.

"She's going back to the room, and it's just the two of us," Buzz hinted.

Jessie gave a shy little smile. It was dark in the hallway now; someone had obviously turned off the light earlier. She leaned in close and gave the space ranger a little kiss, that he returned full force. She allowed herself to rest her hands on his upper arms, feeling him slip his hands around to support her lower back as they kissed. It felt just like it had earlier that day under the bed, except there was no chance of anyone interrupting them...

"Are you guys coming or what?"

Jessie jumped out of her skin, looking around to see Rochelle standing there under the table, her hands on her hips glaring at the pair of them.

"You wanted me to come back upstairs so you two could get busy in the hallway?" She intoned harshly and Jessie felt her cheeks flush with anger rather than embarrassment. What did Rochelle have against her and Buzz getting close? She always seemed to be coming between them the last few days.

With a sigh, Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand, and exchanging a forlorn glance, they continued to follow Rochelle back to the room at the end of the corridor. Pushing open the door a crack, a soft beat met their ears, and next to Jessie, Buzz gasped in horror as Rochelle slipped through the door and out of his reach.

* * *

They were busy dancing with the other toys watching, so neither Woody nor Florentine saw the door creak slightly open as Rochelle slipped inside.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_  
_And we sang_

The other toys watched, silent and appreciative as Florentine began the dance with a few simple salsa steps. Woody watched nervously, attempting to copy the doll as she stamped and rolled her hips in time to the music. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, she would throw in something a little more complex, and he'd fall back to watch her again. She was certainly a graceful dancer, he couldn't help but notice. But then, stuck in this room, she'd probably had time to practise.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And the voices bang like the angels sing__  
__We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
__Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
_

As the verse faded and the chorus began, Rochelle's knee twinged once, twice, three times. Before she could stop herself the blonde found herself walking closer to where the music was coming from. The vacant expression came into her eyes as she zoned out, concentrating fully on the music now. She was possessed by it. She had to dance to it. It was hers to own, to conquer.

From the doorway behind her, Buzz jumped into the room, looking all around to see if he could spot Rochelle. Jessie hurried in behind him, and they were in time to see the blonde making her way towards the centre of the room where the toys were gathered in a half circle.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place__  
__You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces__  
__We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes__  
__The room left them moving between you and I__  
__We forgot where we were and we lost track of time__  
__And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night__  
__And we sang_

Woody held out his hand for Florentine to take, and spun her into his arms. This bit was rapidly becoming easier than the steps she'd been trying to teach him, he thought. Florentine let go of his hand and began to step to the beat, stamping away on the floor with her heels as the chorus began. He fell back a second time to watch her, noting with distaste that there was some noise coming from the toys standing behind them. He turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And the voices bang like the angels sing__  
__We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
__Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
__Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh__  
__And we danced on into the night_

Rochelle pushed through the crowd of toys, earning several cries of pain as she jostled them out of the way. She focused on the music, it was instinctive to her. It was Spanish style music, a salsa dance. She knew it was a beat she needed a partner to. Her glazed over eyes computed the cowboy doll who was looking at her from the centre of the circle, and with no further hesitation, she grabbed his hand.

Florentine, who had put out her hand blindly for Woody to take, so they could perform another spin, was surprised to find no one accepting it. On turning, she let out a shriek as Rochelle barged into the middle of the crowd, pushing her roughly out of the way.

In the instrumental that followed, Rochelle began to step and twirl through the music as if she'd danced it a hundred times before. Inspired by her dancing, and knowing her slightly better, Woody was compelled to at least try and match the steps that Rochelle took. She held out her hand to him and he twirled her prettily. He knew the doll by his side had no formal training in salsa, nor had he ever seen her practise such a routine. She would have talked about it if she had, or would have at least made a big thing of performing it in Bonnie's room. It was clearly impressive not only to him, but also to the other toys, who began to clap along as the instrumental continued.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell__  
__It was love from above that could save me from hell__  
__She had fire in her soul it was easy to see__  
__How the devil himself could be pulled out of me__  
__There were drums in the air as she started to dance__  
__Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands__  
__And we sang_

Meanwhile, Florentine had stumbled backwards and landed in the arms of someone in the watching crowd. Whoever it was hauled her back upright, and the angry Spanish doll's temper heated on realising she'd been shoved out of her own dance. She was just righting herself and ready to go and pull a few strands of the blonde doll's hair out when she realised someone was holding her back. With surprise she looked back over her shoulder to see the space toy from earlier, and he was shaking her head. "She's possessed, Florentine. Leave it alone." She was alarmed at his words, turning back to watch the blonde doll with Woody on the floor.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And the voices bang like the angels sing__  
__We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
__Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh__  
__And the voices bang like the angels sing__  
__We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And we danced on into the night__  
__Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay__  
__And we danced on into the night_

They were still dancing along not only to the music, but also to the beat of the clapping hands of the other toys, Woody realised, as he began to mimic Rochelle, and they circled each other, keeping their eyes level. She spun herself in a little pirouette as the music finished, and he reached out to grab her, noticing that she nearly fell backwards. He ended up with his arms around the middle of her back, and she dipped back slightly. It looked like a fully planned executed move, and the other toys started to applaud, some of them whistling in appreciation.

Woody stared down at the doll in his arms. She was staring right back at him, with that vacant expression in her eyes again. He wondered, briefly, if she was alright...and then she sagged towards the floor, and he found he couldn't hold her as she went limp.

"Rochelle!" he cried, as she hit the floor with a dull thud.

She didn't respond, and worse yet, she didn't move either.


	9. Flight Preparations

**Chapter 9 – Flight Preparations**

Silence descended.

"Rochelle," Woody hissed, nudging the doll with his foot. "If this is another of your games to wind me up, I swear I don't know what I'll do." The bright flash behind him made him jump, and he turned to see Trixie and Rex standing there.

"Would you guys quit it with the camera already?" he muttered. He turned back to Rochelle, who was still lying there apparently comatose. Her hands were spread out to her sides, palms facing upwards, her eyes closed, and her chest wasn't rising. Woody looked up at the other toys, all standing there motionless. He flicked his gaze to Jessie, just outside the circle, and then to Buzz, who was standing to the left of them with Florentine. He glanced back down at Rochelle.

Still no movement.

"Rochelle?" This started to freak him out a little. Why hadn't she sprung up yet? Oh, maybe she was waiting for him to get down beside her like last time with the ketchup 'blood'. He started to kneel, expecting her to sit up at any minute and frighten the life out of him. But as he knelt and leaned across her, waiting for a reaction...nothing happened. She didn't stir. Glancing again around at the toys, he noticed someone shuffle forward.

"Is she...how you say...okay?" The gentle lilt of Florentine's voice fell upon his ears, and he looked at her. Her questioning gaze met his unsteady brown eyes, and he shook his head a little.

"I...I don't...know."

Buzz came around behind Florentine, kneeling down the other side of Rochelle and lifting her arm. Usually she would have snatched it away from him, but she didn't respond; in fact all that happened is that it slipped through his grasp to meet the floor again.

"Woody...is she...dead?" Jessie's voice quavered just behind them.

"I think she's just resting," Woody managed. At least that's what he hoped.

"She is not a well doll, si?" Florentine said, and he looked back at the Spanish doll again. "You need, how you say...a stretcher? Get her to home, si?"

"Yes," Woody said quietly. He looked back down at Rochelle, once so full of life, so full of charm and readiness and zest...he caught the thought, trying to push it away. '_No, I'm not attracted to her.'_ He pulled all the thoughts of Bo out of his mind's storage, pasting them across his brain.

"Florentine's right, Woody," Buzz's calm voice broke into his thoughts of Bo, shattering and replacing them with his worry for Rochelle again. "We need to get Rochelle back to Bonnie's room."

Woody nodded slowly, unsure how further to handle the situation. Florentine spoke in the suspended silence between them. "I go find some cloth. You can use it as a, how you say, stretcher, si?"

"Si," Buzz took over the situation, seeing that Woody was too out of it to comprehend anything right now. Florentine nodded at the kind look and tottered off in the direction of the desk. They heard her rummaging for a few minutes.

"Well this is just great," Mr Potatohead snapped from the sidelines. "We come over here 'cos of some porcelain do-gooder's invitation, and just as the party gets started, that lump of plastic has to go and make a big scene!"

Next to him, Mrs Potatohead stepped forward to pacify her irritated husband. "Now now dear. I know for a fact she was really looking forward to a party. Look, she got all dressed up for it and everything. Why would she do this on purpose?"

Woody, on overhearing the words spoken by the elderly female spud, realised that she was right. This wasn't done on purpose; it was an accident, a terrible accident. He choked back a sob at the thought that whenever they were around him, dolls seemed to get sold or abandoned or even wound up lifeless. Just like Jessie, and Bo, and now Rochelle, it was a horrible cycle...

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, and behind him Florentine stood, a length of white gauze and some wool in her arms. "I hope this will do, si," she murmured to the bereft cowboy, laying it down nearby. "You can use Squawkers to get the doll home, si?" She stood awkwardly back, gesturing to Squawkers, who stood on a rung of the bed's stepladder nearby.

Woody gazed upon the bird for a moment before turning his eyes back to Rochelle. Jessie stepped forward. "I'll help. I'll see to it that the critter has the stretcher harnessed to it." She started to pick up the cloth and wool that lay on the floor.

Regarding his girlfriend for a moment from across Rochelle's prone body, Buzz then glanced at the clock. The hands had ticked around to read 8.45pm. "What time does Heather return to the room?" Buzz posed the question to Florentine, who shrugged.

"Anytime from 9.00pm onwards." She glanced at the clock too. "We don't have much time. We have to get her and all of you out of here soon."

"But there's so many of us," Slinky said, gesturing around. "How are we all supposed ta git out of here in fifteen minutes without being seen?"

Florentine paused to think for a moment, watching Jessie tying strong knots with the wool around the ends of the gauze. As the cowgirl got up, dragging the now assembled 'stretcher' across to where Squawkers sat on the ladder, her face brightened.

"Well, I can provide you with transportation, if that's the problem. You'll be home in no time."

"In no time," Squawkers repeated, and Buzz looked at her questioningly.

"It would be a help, but we don't want to burden you guys."

"Not a problem at all." Florentine put her fingers to her pursed lips and whistled shrilly. There was a flapping noise and Woody, broken out of his reverie over Rochelle, held onto his hat, turning to look up.

Flying down from the bed top came a number of birds, all different colours and sizes. They landed on the floor amongst the surprised guests. "Don't worry," Florentine laughed, seeing the expression on some of the toys' faces. They don't peck, they're perfectly nice."

"Perfectly nice," Squawkers repeated as Jessie looped the wool from the 'stretcher' around his talons, and there was an assorted agreement of coos from the various birds.

One little blackbird pecked at Dolly's shoulder lightly, and she gave a little giggle. "Well hello there Blackie." She petted at the bird's beak, and the others stared, expecting it to nip her hand off, but it just sat there and allowed Dolly to stroke it.

Hesitatingly, with looks shooting between them, the toys all began to edge nearer to the birds that hopped about restlessly. Hamm found a little sparrow sitting on the edge of the desk next to him, and it hopped nearer to peck at him. Feeling brave, the little china pig jumped on, and the sparrow fluttered unsteadily into the air, unused to his weight.

A small robin moved over and took Slinky on its back, his slinky rings clinking as he tried to stay on its back; meanwhile Buttercup and Bullseye had managed to harness control of two ducks - one mallard, one drake. Mr Pricklepants had climbed onto the back of an owl, quoting Shakepeare as he did so; "Nightly sings the staring owl, tu-whit, tu-who, a merry note."

The aliens had settled down into the beak of a waiting pelican, who also took Mr and Mrs Potatohead on its back; while Rex was wailing at Trixie over taking a plush albatross for the flight, given that it was a bad omen - the girl dino laughed and merely snapped a few more pictures with the camera.

"You better hop on Squawkers, Woody, he'll take care of everything now," Florentine assessed, helping the cowboy doll to his feet. Woody nodded, noticing some of the other toys from the room, guided by Buzz, were carrying Rochelle over to the stretcher that hung down underneath Squawkers. The parrot had unlatched from the ladder now and was hovering, flapping his wings in mid air as he waited for his precious cargo to be loaded.

Woody turned back to Florentine and took one of her hands in his. "Thank you for everything, Florentine. I'm sorry we couldn't have had more time with you guys. But thank you for the dance lessons. Who knows, I might be able to actually dance coherently one day."

Florentine grinned. "That's a long way off for you Sheriff. You're rough around the edges." She straightened his waistcoat, which had gone crooked from the dancing and the subsequent panic. "But you're welcome to come back anytime you like, you know." He only smiled back at her, before leaving her side to climb up the ladder in order to straddle Squawker's back.

"I'll send a note by to check up on Rochelle in a day or so." Florentine called up, as the birds started to leave the room one by one. The last sight she caught was the sheriff was his curt nod, as Squawkers flew out of the room, bearing his double load.

Only Buzz and Jessie remained in the room as the others left, having made sure everyone had made it out. Woody was obviously still too wrapped up in his worry to do so, Buzz thought. He looked over at Jessie, who'd jumped up on one of the two birds remaining; a small white dove. He glanced at the other bird, also a dove.

"You have to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath, and from the back of her bird, Jessie saw his look.

"Aw, come on Buzz. They're perfect. Turtle doves." She petted the little dove's head and it cooed at her softly.

"Oh boy, this is not going to look good for my image when I get back to the room," Buzz muttered, as he walked across.

"I'm sure you'll look fine." Jessie assured him, unable to hide her broad smile as she watched Buzz jump up on the back of the white bird. '_He did look cute as all heck,'_ she thought, as the two of them bade farewell to Florentine and took off through the window into the night.


	10. Danced to Death

_**Notes: A **__**VERY**__** happy Diane today – 'cos I passed my driving test this afternoon! So I am all woohoo right now!**_

_**In other news - WHERE ARE ALL MY READERS? ARE YOU ALL OFF WATCHING TOY STORY 3? I NEED REVIEWS ON THIS FIC, DAMNIT! LOL.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10 – Danced to Death**

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_  
_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_  
_It has not healed with time_  
_It just shot down my spine_  
_You look so beautiful tonight_  
_Reminds me how you laid us down_  
_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

_~Saliva, Rest In Pieces_

The smaller birds settled on the windowsill one by one and the toys climbed off onto the desk, whilst the other larger birds flew right through the open window, settling on the floor. Squawkers flew into Bonnie's room too, and hovered above the desk patiently, waiting for Rochelle to be retrieved from the makeshift stretcher hanging down under him.

Buzz took charge again, since Woody was still on the parrot's back and unable to reach the ground from where he was. The blonde doll was taken carefully by Dolly and Mrs Potatohead and laid on the desk in a patch of moonlight. Rochelle's dress was torn at the hem from the journey, probably caught on a bush or tree along the way, but she still noticeably hadn't twitched a muscle. Buzz sighed, wondering how Woody must be feeling. He glanced up, and noticed the cowboy had his face buried in Squawkers' feathers.

"Woody, are you okay up there?" Buzz called, and Woody turned his head.

"I'm fine. Just get me down."

Buzz nodded, and motioned to Squawkers to move lower so as to allow Woody to jump off onto the desk. With the cowboy back on safe ground, Buzz approached him. "Woody, you know this isn't your fault."

Woody stared at Rochelle for a moment, never taking his gaze off her."How can it not be? I'm the one who accepted the invitation for the party. If we hadn't gone, she wouldn't be lying there after dancing herself to death."

Buzz rested a hand on the cowboy's shoulder sympathetically. "We all feel the same about Rochelle, Woody. It's just one of those things."

"But it had to happen when she was with me, Buzz. I feel so responsible for her..." Woody choked on the words. She couldn't be gone. He couldn't lose another, like he had done with Bo.

Buzz saw his friends grief overwhelm him, but chose to stay quiet. Woody meanwhile rubbed his hands over his own face, his fingertips massaging his forehead as he tried to think and come to terms with that evening's events.

"Maybe we should leave you in peace," Buzz said quietly, and Woody turned to look at his friend for the first time since they'd arrived back. The plush birds were starting to depart now, Squawkers with the stretcher still attached to his talons as he flew outside; the other toys stood in groups on the desk or on the floor, waiting for the next order to come from either the sheriff or his space deputy.

"I'd like that," Woody said in a hushed tone, and Buzz nodded, stepping over to the edge of the desk to give the command.

"C'mon guys," he said to the others who were waiting, "Time for bed. We better make sure we're there for Bonnie when she discovers Rochelle in the morning."

As the toys departed, Woody looked back over to Rochelle, noticing Mrs Potatohead standing over the doll with a sombre expression on her face. Mr Potatohead stood nearby, waiting for his wife to join him. The elderly female spud's lips were moving quietly, and then she took off her hat, removing the flower from it and tucking it neatly into Rochelle's hair. Such a simple action was moving to Woody. He watched Mrs Potatohead walk to her husband and link her arm through his as they left the desk in the direction of the toybox.

A long few minutes passed as Woody stared at the pure white flower in Rochelle's hair. Only when he could be sure that all the other toys were out of sight, did he finally step towards the doll lying in the moonlight that shrouded the desk. He knelt down next to her, taking off his hat, and allowed the tears to roll down his cheek as he mourned for the loss of such a recent addition to the playroom's clan.

* * *

Buzz had accompanied Jessie back to the bed, and they had snuggled down under the sheets together, the fabric over their heads. In the half dark, Buzz wrapped his arms around the cowgirl who lay on her side next to him. Her fingers idly traced the blue button on his chest as she sighed. He glanced down at her. "What is it, Jess?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Woody. And Rochelle."

"Rochelle? You don't even like her that much," Buzz reminded her gently.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried about what's going to happen to her," Jessie said softly, her fingers moving to the green button now and tracing that instead. "I mean, if she can short circuit that quick, who's to say I won't be next? Or Woody? Or you?"She propped herself up on an elbow besides him.

"Jess, you're letting your imagination run away with you again," Buzz whispered, pulling her down to him. He brushed his lips over hers. "Just try to forget about it all and go to sleep."

Jessie didn't respond, but knew Buzz was right. Yet she missed, strangely, the fact that Rochelle wouldn't interrupt her and Buzz making out at the most vital of times anymore.

* * *

Woody knelt on the desk besides the still lifeless Rochelle, having wiped his tears away and grasping her small hand in his own. He turned it over, mourning the loss of someone who had entered their lives so recently. He realised, in his own way, he would miss her. She'd never tease him again, never wind him up – _wait, what was he getting so distraught over?_ He HATED it when she wound him up. He HATED it that she was not akin to getting his back up.

But at the same time...she was the one who paid him the most attention, with the exception of Jessie and possibly Buzz, although those two had become more and more close recently; Rochelle had helped to see to that. Maybe he appreciated her without knowing it, for setting his sister and his best friend back on the right course.

Gently, he lifted the doll's neck, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Without thinking about it, he pressed his lips to her forehead to plant a kiss there, and then drew back as he cradled her. As he sat there with her in that position, that he felt her twitch. Probably his imagination, he thought, drawing back to check, but her eyes were still closed. She looked so beautiful in the bright light of the waning moon.

_It wouldn't hurt to say a final goodbye,_ he mused, and lowered his lips to gently press over hers , closing his eyes. He drew back, opening his eyes again literally a second later, and to his shock her own eyes were wide open and she was looking straight at him.

"Woody..." he saw her eyes roll back in her head, her eyes flickering closed once more as she struggled weakly, and then she was gone again.


	11. The Princess' Sendoff

**Chapter 11 – The Princess' Sendoff**

_Well Carolina gets all the virtual cookies. :P All you others lost out there. Lol._

* * *

'_Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
__And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do...'_

_~Avril Lavigne, When You're Gone._

It was early morning when Bonnie returned home from the Thanksgiving trip she'd been on. Mrs Anderson brought the little girl upstairs, asleep in her arms, and laid her gently on the bed, moving the toys there out of the way.

As the door shut, Buzz, who had been disturbed by the movement, awoke and glanced around the room cautiously. Next to him, Jessie was curled up sound asleep, and he took the chance to run his fingers over her scarlet hair before remembering the evening before. He moved his head, trying to spot Woody, before his gaze settled on the sheriff lying down next to Rochelle over on the desk.

Buzz bit his lip; Woody was obviously taking this all much harder than any of them had realised. He glanced once more at his sleeping girlfriend, trying to imagine losing Jessie in such a way. He shuddered, fighting back the thought as hard as he could and lying back down again. He wrapped his arm over Jessie's middle as she stirred and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed her cheek as she slept, brushing back the strands of hair that fell into her face. No, he couldn't imagine losing one so close to him, let alone two.

He must have fallen back asleep, because when Buzz next awoke, the space either side of him was empty. He opened his eyes, listening for any sign that Bonnie was in the room, and hearing nothing, rolled over onto his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His instinct guided him to look at the desk, and to his sorrow he saw Rochelle still lying there. Woody however was missing, and that meant, since she was gone from his side, Jessie would probably be consoling her brother somewhere.

* * *

"We should think about getting Rochelle back into her normal clothes so Bonnie doesn't realise she changed all by herself," Jessie pointed out to Woody from their place on the desk chair.

"No. She should stay as she is," Woody insisted, resting his head back against the wooden panel on the chair. "I want to preserve her memory."

"You want Bonnie to know that toys magically change clothes overnight, not to mention that if Rochelle does go trash-wards that she'll be in a ripped, grubby, old Barbie dress? C'mon Woody," Jessie frowned. "I'm sure she deserves better than that."

Woody bit his lip, and Jessie pressed her point. "Woody, if we are going to do this, we have to do it before Bonnie comes back to the room. You know she doesn't dawdle over breakfast when there's playtime with her toys on a weekend."

Woody shrugged. "Right now, Jess, I don't care. Do whatever. Override my authority for all it matters."

Jessie gaped at her brother for a moment. "You don't care? I found you not more than an hour ago cradling her in your arms as you slept. I think you care a LOT more about Rochelle than you let on."

"Not like that!" Woody snapped, brought out of his depression for a few seconds. Jessie shrank back a little at this. "I care for her because she's one of us, nothing more." He wasn't about to tell Jessie about the kiss he'd bestowed on the blonde the night before. He could still see her staring at him right after she'd kissed him, he saw her eyes rolling back in her head - he shuddered slightly.

"Well, if she's one of us, she needs to be dressed properly for...disposal." Jessie said firmly but not unkindly, getting up. "Now, I'm going to go and make the preparations. If you feel like helping, I'll be on the desk."

* * *

The other toys, on learning of what Jessie planned to do, raided the room in search of Rochelle's normal pants, shirt, shoes, and coat. The cowgirl herself searched for a doll size hairbrush before returning to the desktop, kneeling to brush Rochelle's long blonde hair out neatly. Mrs Potatohead, Trixie, Rex and Dolly came over soon enough, bearing the clothes they had been sent to find, and the others gathered around one by one too. Jessie noticed Trixie didn't have the camera in tow, instead she was gripping Rex's little hands tightly as the dinosaurs sat down together.

"Me and the other girls would be happy to help you see to Rochelle when...the time comes," Dolly whispered, putting the clothes down next to Jessie's side. "It's the least we can do to help."

Jessie nodded mutely. "I just think we should all remember her before we...you know, say goodbye." She coughed a little, fighting back a sob. Dolly nodded in understanding and stepped back, clasping her hands in front of her.

Mrs Potatohead moved over to where Mr Potatohead had taken off his hat and was gripping it in both hands watching the scene, his eyes lowered respectively. Slinky stood nearby, wearing a similar sad expression. Buttercup and Bullseye were nudging each other in comfort, and every so often a sad little whinny or snort would come from their direction. Behind her, a comforting hand laid itself on her shoulder, and she didn't have to turn to know it was Buzz standing behind her as Jessie bent her head in mourning too.

In the midst of all this, a large dark shadow fluttered over and landed on the windowsill. Jessie glanced up and saw a small plush pink flamingo had settled there. On its back sat a Barbie doll, who climbed down carefully. From behind Jessie, Buzz walked round, through the assembled toys, and over to the sill. As Jessie watched, the Barbie spoke a few words to Buzz, handing him a note.

Buzz read the note and then she saw him respond to whatever the note said with a shake of his head. There was no need to wonder – she knew the question by the answer Buzz was giving. The flamingo departed with the Barbie shortly after, flapping its wings unsteadily. Buzz made his way back over to the group, and knelt down next to Jessie, pulling her hand into his. She glanced across at him, her eyes full of unshed tears, and he gave her a little smile.

"It's okay Jessie. Florentine just wanted to know how Rochelle was. Nothing to worry about."

Jessie nodded; she'd known that all along. She cleared her throat and patted the back of his hand that held hers. "I should get to sorting out her dress for...well...you know."

"Of course. I'll get the guys out of the area so you girls can uh...get to work," Buzz said softly. He rose from beside her and stepped back, bumping noticeably into something behind him. Jessie turned and saw her brother standing there with a lost expression on his face.

"Thanks for doing this, everyone. I'm sure Rochelle would appreciate it." Woody said eventually.

"Yeah...Woody, we need to leave," Buzz said gently. "Jessie needs to uh...prepare Rochelle." Woody nodded silently, and Buzz made gestures to the other toys to leave as well. Jessie stayed where she was, with the three females clustered nearby. She watched her boyfriend lead her distraught brother off, the other male toys following in their wake, and exhaled heavily.

From next to her, Dolly spoke first. "C'mon girls. Let's give the princess the send off she deserves."

Jessie smiled. Dolly was right. Rochelle was a princess, in every sense of the word. And she deserved the best, even now she was going to depart the playroom forever.


	12. Silver Stuff

**Chapter 12 – Silver Stuff**

The girls dressed Rochelle as quickly as they could, discarding the blue Barbie dress into a desk drawer to put away safely later. The red shirt went on the doll first, and Dolly shook out the black pants, beginning to tug them up over the doll's legs.

"Turn her over," Jessie instructed Mrs Potatohead, who did as she was bade. Trixie helped, and as Rochelle was turned onto her stomach, Dolly went to pull the black pants up the dolls legs. She stopped short, staring.

"Uh, Dolly?" Jessie asked, concerned. Dolly coughed and pointed at Rochelle's thigh.

"What is...that...on Rochelle's leg?" The ragdoll asked, and they all looked in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Jessie said, daring to reach out to touch the silver gunk leaking from the battery compartment. She pulled her hand back almost as soon as she touched it. "Whatever it is, it's hot."

They all looked at each other, until Dolly coughed again. "It's probably nothing, right?" She yanked the pants up the rest of the way to cover Rochelle's modesty, and then rolled the doll back over. Sitting Rochelle up with Trixie's help, Jessie pulled the furry coat Rochelle always wore over her arms, and then they laid the doll back down.

"There." Jessie stood up quickly, and they gazed at the now back to normal Rochelle. "All done." They were just in time too, for at that moment they heard giggling in the hallway. "Quick, positions everyone!" Jessie hissed, and the four toys scrambled back to their spots as fast as they could.

* * *

Bonnie bounced deliriously into the room, and her eyes flew around. On spotting Rochelle, she made her way over to the desk to grab the blonde doll. She picked her up as Jessie peeked curiously out from under the sheet where she was snuggled down with Buzz. Almost as soon as she picked her up though, Bonnie gave a cry and dropped Rochelle to the floor, looking at her hand. "Mommy!" the little girl screamed in panic, and terror ripped through Jessie. Besides her, Buzz reached over and squeezed her hand, feeling the cowgirl tense.

Mrs Anderson burst into the room at hearing her daughter's cries. "Honey? What is it?"

"It's my dolly! She bit me!" Bonnie wailed, holding up her hand which had silver gunk all over it.

"Aww honey, come on now," Mrs Anderson smiled, grabbing a tissue and wiping the goo off Bonnie's hand. "Go wash your hands with cold water and you'll feel all better. I'll make sure that bad doll doesn't bite you anymore."

"Yes Mommy," Bonnie sniffled, wiping her eyes and left the room. Mrs Anderson leaned down and picked Rochelle up off the floor delicately, looking her over. She turned the doll over and Jessie saw the older woman frown.

"Now what's going on here?" Jessie heard Mrs Anderson mutter, as she pulled down the black pants on the doll. The frown increased as Mrs Anderson fiddled with the doll's battery compartment, and then she let out a little sound of disgust. Bonnie ran back into the room just as her mother closed the battery compartment in Rochelle's leg. She reached upwards for the doll her mother held, but Mrs Anderson kept Rochelle out of reach, causing the child to wail.

"Mommy I was going to play with her!"

"Not right now sweetie. Let Mommy fix her first." Mrs Anderson patted Bonnie on the head and left the room.

Jessie held her breath. That was it. Rochelle was going in the trash. Mrs Anderson must be using words to pacify Bonnie, but in time Bonnie would forget all about having an all singing, all dancing doll, and would continue to play as normal with all the other toys she owned.

As if she heard Jessie's thoughts, Bonnie turned her attention to the tea table, starting to set up the cups and plates before beginning to select toys for the party and placing them on seats. Jessie noticed she included Woody, and sighed, wondering if Woody had seen the exchange between Bonnie and Mrs Anderson in the same light.

* * *

Jessie couldn't have imagined what had shot through Woody's mind as he watched Rochelle be picked up, examined and then taken from the room. His thoughts cast back to that day in Andy's room where he had been shelved, and the horror that had filled him at being an unwanted toy. At least for Rochelle she wouldn't be alive through the process, whereas Woody had been aware of everything around him.

Only Bonnie grabbing him from his place in the toy box served to distract him from his thoughts as the little girl made her toys gossip about what the doctor had said to Trixie in her latest episode of visits. Woody was certain Bonnie thought Trixie should be a hypochondriac; she had so many different diseases every time they played this.

"Bonnie sweetheart, we're going to the hospital," Mrs Anderson called up the stairs about half an hour into the playtime, and Bonnie jumped up.

"Wow! Trixie! We're REALLY going to the doctor! C'mon, let's go, maybe he can diagnose you properly at last!" She grabbed the little female dinosaur and ran out of the room, her footsteps echoing along the hall.

The toys all unfroze as soon as they deemed it safe; Jessie and Buzz peeking out from under the blanket. "Hospital?" Buzz murmured, a confused tone in his voice. "What on earth does Mrs Anderson need to go to the hospital for?"

Next to him, Jessie didn't reply. She was watching her brother at the table, who hadn't unfrozen from his spot as he normally would have done. Jessie now began to fear Rochelle's department, both physically and spiritually, had killed her brother too.


	13. Impossibilities

**Chapter 13 – Impossibilities**

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on Chapter 14, which has a lot more oomph to it than the finalisation of Rochelle's departure._

* * *

It was a long wait for Bonnie to come back from the hospital with her mother. In the quiet of the toy room, now so devoid of music or entertainment, it became deafeningly silent. Woody had still not moved from his position at the tea table, and it was a strangely eerie sight for the toys to see their leader so still.

Dolly, in the absence of her cowboy counterpart, set about organising for a game of cards to be played. But even as they began to draw cards, it was obvious that many of the toys weren't in the mood to play at all. Jessie rested her head on Buzz's shoulder as she sat dolefully in the circle, Slinky wouldn't even pick up his cards and stared forlornly at Woody, and Rex was scrolling through the memory card on the camera, gazing at all the pictures from the night before that contained Rochelle.

Dolly gave up after three rounds of prodding the toys to take their turns in order. She'd wager any money on this card game that it was obviously impossible for anyone to concentrate with the knowledge that Rochelle had gone in the garbage not so long ago.

* * *

However, as the afternoon wore on, the sound of the car in the drive made all the toys perk up a little. Bonnie was back from the hospital. Mr Pricklepants declared he should love to learn Trixie's real condition. Buttercup and Dolly agreed enthusiastically, but they were the only ones joining in.

The door bumped open and Bonnie ran in clutching Trixie under her arm, and setting her down on the table, wagged a finger at the female dinosaur. "Trixie, you've been telling fibs. No more jellybeans for you, naughty dino," she scolded her, before placing her back on a chair. "You can just sit there with the others and think about what you've done." Bonnie continued firmly, folding her arms.

"Bonnie, lunch time," her mother could be heard calling from downstairs, but Bonnie continued to frown at Trixie angrily. "No more fibs while I'm gone, Trixie!" She repeated by way of a reminder.

"Bonnie?" Mrs Anderson was heard calling again as Bonnie sighed and left the room.

When Bonnie was gone this time everyone unfroze. Mr Pricklepants was, of course, the first to speak.

"So, what's the verdict, Trixie? What did the doctor say?" He posed the question eloquently, and the blue dinosaur bit her lip, rubbing her front paws together.

"I...I, well, there's, it's..." she stammered for a moment, aware of the eyes of everyone on her, especially Mr Pricklepants and Rex. She exhaled a little. "There's nothing wrong with me." She gave a little smile of relief.

"Nothing wrong?" Mr Pricklepants laughed, "Oh my dear, how innocently you mock me."

"I don't mock." Trixie said, turning her small dark eyes on the hedgehog. "But I do have other life changing news!" Everyone looked at her expectantly and she grinned happily.

Rex waved his arms about. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it, and it's not mine!"

Trixie ignored him, blinking her eyes in rapture. "It's Rochelle. She's downstairs."

Everyone gawped for a moment, then they fell about laughing. Trixie stared around, confused.

"Oh Trixie, you crack me up," Buttercup complained, holding his side. "First there's nothing wrong with you, and now you say Rochelle is downstairs."

"Yeah," chimed in Mr Potatohead. "We saw her get thrown away."

"No, really. She's downstairs. Full of life and vigour; she didn't get thrown out," Trixie insisted, but the others only giggled.

"Bonnie would throw YOU out if she heard you telling yet more fibs," Dolly piped up.

"I'm serious. Rochelle isn't in the trash, and there's nothing wrong with me, the man at the hospital said so." Trixie went on, shaking her head slightly, but it was impossible for her to be heard as the toys whispered and giggled amongst themselves.

"Hospital, what sort of hospital was it?" Slinky chuckled, "A mental hospital? There's more loopies in one of those places than I've got in my whole body!"

"No!" Trixie cried, and jumped down off her chair. "I mean it! It was a place where they fixed Rochelle." There was a cluster of assembled snorts and giggles at this.

"I think there's definitely something wrong with you, Trixie," Jessie said, leaning over the edge of the bed with Buzz just behind her. "I think you're having hallucinations. Used to see 'em all the time in the desert, when it's hot and stuff. Even critters like you can get 'em. You see them when you think of something you really want."

"It's not a hallucination." Trixie protested, but even Jessie couldn't believe her.

It was all impossible. Everyone had seen Mrs Anderson take Rochelle away, and everyone knew there was definitely _something _wrong with Trixie! Why else would the little blue dinosaur be talking in this fashion if there wasn't?


	14. Messages & Makeovers

**Chapter 14 – Messages & Makeovers**

_Song used is 'Fascination' by Alphabeat. I dont own the song copyright, yada yada._

* * *

The rest of the day passed in the toyroom without any other major events happening. Trixie, in a huff because no one would believe her story, slunk off under the bed when Bonnie was finished playing at tea parties –which lasted all afternoon - and went for dinner, and refused to come out.

Only one toy dared to follow her, and the female Ceratopia glanced up at the presence under the bed. But instead of finding Rex standing nearby as she probably would have expected, the other male toy shifted his weight from foot to foot before heading over to settle down next to her.

"I was watching the whole business with...I mean, _at_ the tea table," he said softly. Trixie merely looked on in surprise. "I know the kind of hospital thing you meant. A place where they shine your shoes and hair, and they mend the stitching and repaint where your owner's name was."

Trixie stared in astonishment. "But...how did you know that?"

"Because I had to be fixed too," replied her companion. "I had to have my arm re-stitched but I ended up getting all the treatment for a broken toy. The man who came to where I was saw to it that I had that new fresh out of the box look."

Trixie regarded him for a few moments. "Well I never," she said finally, in wonder.

Woody shrugged, and then paused to add, "So there's nothing wrong with you, huh?"

"Not a scale out of place." Trixie confirmed, and sighed. "I just don't understand why no one believes me."

"They will, give it time," Woody assured her. He hesitated. "Where_ is_ Rochelle?"

"I think they left her at the hospital. I seem to remember them saying about picking her up first thing on Monday."

Woody nodded - so Rochelle was in safe hands after all. He wondered if she would remember him when she returned. He hoped they wouldn't change too much about her - she was perfect as she was; every lock of hair, every ditzy little smile, every dance move, and every vocal that left her mouth.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed in a long hazy blur for the toys. When Bonnie was in the room on Sunday, she played classroom with them, taking out her chalkboard and pretending to be the teacher. She lined the toys up as if they were really in school, giving them little bits of paper and pencils, and trying to teach them English. When she was out of the room, Mr Pricklepants took over, and began to deliver Shakespearean lectures, causing all the toys to groan and throw pieces of balled up paper at him.

Bonnie, fortunately, never noticed the paper all over the floor, being too busy when she returned with yanking Jessie and Dolly out of the 'classroom' and insisting on giving them both makeovers. Jessie's braid was undone and the hairbrush dragged through it before ending up in two side braids. Bonnie went rooting through the crate on her shelf, finally retrieving a blue dress with red buttons all down the front, and tugging it onto Dolly.

The two dolls blushed at each other when Bonnie wasn't looking, and Jessie caught Buzz throwing her a thumbs up sign from where he was sitting on the floor. She knew that later he'd be all over her like a heat on the desert, but kept it to herself as Bonnie soldiered on regardless. Next up was Mrs Potatohead, who got her little spud face adorned with paint – red for blusher and blue for eye shadow, so the elderly spud positively glowed with youth; and everyone pretended not to notice Mr Potatohead's eyes fall off his head at seeing his wife look so pretty.

When Bonnie next departed the room, Trixie and Rex took the chance to upload all their photos of the weekend onto the computer, being careful to save the files somewhere Bonnie would never look. They invited the other toys to take it in turns to sift through the collection on the computer and recall their own memories before submitting them for the contest the following day. Seeing Rochelle in action in some of the pictures was painful, yet a bittersweet reminder, everyone agreed.

Before long it was Sunday evening, and Bonnie was asleep in bed, having sat up reading for an hour or so. She took Woody to bed with her, and whispered to him excitedly as she lay awake. What she whispered, no one heard, but it had the effect of calming the cowboy immensely as he listened to her patter on until she could fight drowsiness no longer.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Trixie could be seen sitting at the window gazing out after Bonnie left the room to begin her trip to school. Woody joined her, wondering what Trixie was there for – if Rochelle was going to turn up she wouldn't be back until after school was finished. Shortly Rex wandered over to where the two of them were.

"Trixie, where did you put the files? I can't find them on the computer and the deadline for the contest is tonight!" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Trixie said vaguely, staring out of the window without turning, her attention caught by something else.

"But Trixie, the contest!" Rex wailed, waving his little arms in the air in panic. "Woody, talk some sense into her."

But Woody was also oblivious to Rex, shifting his weight as he leaned forward on the sill.

"Is that...?" the cowboy pointed down to the garden, where a small familiar pink object lay in the grass, causing Rex to crane his head as well. Bonnie was right there in the garden picking up coins and Mrs Anderson was fishing something pink and fluffy out of the pond. On the barbeque lay a Barbie doll, and Trixie recognised her as the Barbie from the Saturday morning previous who had visited them with a note from Florentine.

The others started to cluster, aware something was going on. "What the heck...how did...what are those guys doing in the garden?" Woody questioned, glancing around. It was a mystery to everyone.

"Come to think of it," Slinky mused in the silence, "I wondered where Hamm had gotten to."

"And that Barbie definitely didn't look comfortable on that flamingo." Jessie added, scratching her head.

* * *

Even with the return of Hamm to the bedroom before Bonnie ran back outside to the car, the drama still wasn't over. That afternoon as the toys sat playing with Bonnie's Lego stash, a small plush sparrow appeared in the room, clutching a note in its beak. Woody retrieved the note this time, and sat on the edge of the desk to read it aloud.

_Dear Dolly, Woody, and everyone,_

_We are wondering if you know anything more about the condition that Barbie and Pinkers returned to us in this morning? Apparently Barbie got dislodged in-flight on their return to us, and Pinkers ended up in a fish pond. Doesn't seem to be a good week for toys does it? _

_We understand you got the note about Squawkers' accident..._

Woody paused to frown slightly, and then continued,

_...and we are very sorry to hear about Rochelle's permanent departure from Bonnie's play room._

_I hope you are all holding up under the strain. We all hope the time in Heather's room wasn't too taxing and would be pleased to welcome you back. _

_From all of us here to all of you there,_

_Florentine x_

_ps: Cowboys do dance!_

Woody re-read the note to himself. "Accident, what's she talking about?" He muttered loudly in rhetoric.

Buzz coughed and spoke up from where he was sitting on the floor, holding a red Lego brick in his hand. "I didn't want to worry everyone."

"Worry us? What about?" Woody said, his voice concerned, glancing at his friend.

"It's Squawkers. After he flew back the other night, he still had the sling we made attached to him, and on flying into Heather's room he bumped into the chandelier. The stretcher got tangled in the lampshade and he pulled the chandelier down on the floor." Buzz twisted the Lego brick over and over in his grasp. "Everyone was so worried about Rochelle; I didn't want to...you know..."

He cut off mid sentence as Jessie shuffled across the floor to kneel next to him. She kissed his cheek gently, making the space ranger blush furiously.

"Buzz, that's so sweet and thoughtful. But poor Squawkers, I hope he's okay, it must be a terrible accident for a critter to-"

"Anything else you're hiding from us about the other night that you might want to share?" Mr Potatohead snapped sarcastically, interrupting Jessie's affections. Buzz didn't react immediately; instead he pretended to think for a moment while Jessie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nope." He declared eventually, with a smirk. Mr Potatohead rolled his eyes, and abandoned the game to stalk off, irritated at the nonchalance from the space toy.

He didn't get too far, because Woody heard the sound of a car in the driveway, and ran to the window to check it out. He saw Mrs Anderson get out holding a small package under one arm as she locked the car door. She started to walk inside, and Woody turned, "Places, guys. I think Bonnie's mom is coming up."

* * *

When Bonnie arrived home from school that afternoon, the package lay where Mrs Anderson had left it on the bed. None of the toys had touched it, although the thought of Rochelle being inside of the package was eating away at Woody. He desperately hoped that Trixie's tale was true, not because he wanted her to be right, but because he wanted to see Rochelle. He wanted to apologise to her for everything he'd said to hurt her, whether done in an authoritive capacity or not.

When Bonnie appeared in the room, she ran straight for the bed, but she didn't touch the package. Instead she rooted through her satchel and drew out a flat case, out of which popped a CD. She placed the CD into the stereo, hitting a button on the front panel. The toys watched from various points around the room and waited with baited breath as a tune played out from the stereo.

_Easy living, killed the young dudes, __  
__in the high boots.__  
__Teenage, in the pace age,__  
__that's when love burns, now it's your turn._

Bonnie now started to tear open the package, placing whatever had been inside on the desk. Everyone gaped at what she'd removed, even Trixie and Woody, who'd been expecting it. It looked like her, but it couldn't be her! This new doll wore white jeans in place of the black trousers she'd previously owned, which matched her furry white coat and red shirt perfectly.

_Fascination, fascination__  
__It's just the way we feel.__  
__Fascination, fascination__  
__It's just the way we feel._

At first they were disappointed, as the doll standing there did nothing. But as the beat increased, they could see her hips wiggling slightly.

_We love this exaltation, we want the new temptations__  
__It's like a revelation, we live on fascination_

"I don't believe it," Jessie whispered softly to Dolly, who was also staring in amazement. "It's really her."

_Passion ,is our passion,__  
__in the moonlight, on a joy ride. in the snow__  
__Easy living, killed the young dudes,__  
__in the high boots. _

"Oh my dearies, she's back," Mrs Potatohead whispered in hushed excited tones to Mr Potatohead. "And look, she's still got my flower in her hair!"

_Fascination, fascination__  
__It's just the way we feel.__  
__We love this exaltation, we want the new temptations __  
__It's like a revelation, we live on fascination._

Trixie nudged Buttercup to the side of her. "Who's laughing now, huh?"

The little unicorn's jaw was on the floor watching Rochelle, and he simply shook his head. Rex, the other side of Trixie, whispered as he waved his little arms in the air.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Trixie," which earned him a sideways glance from the female dinosaur as the action on the desk continued.

_We love this exaltation, we want the new temptations __  
__It's like a revelation, we live on fascination._

Woody only stared. He couldn't think of anything to utter to Slinky sitting next to him on the bookshelf. Her movements were so smooth and graceful, like she'd been oiled. She was so loose limbed and energetic, it hurt to watch her dance as she rolled her hips and swayed and kicked to the beat. It was as if nothing had changed.

_Say the word now - fa-sci-na-tion__  
__Say the word__  
__Come on say the word now - fa-sci-na-tion__  
__Come on - fa-sci-na-tion._

As the beat faded from the air, Bonnie gave a happy little grin, switched off the stereo, and picked the doll up. She hugged her tightly to her chest, murmuring, "Welcome home, Rochelle."


	15. Friday Night?

**Chapter 15 – Friday Night?**

_Song used is T.G.I.F by Katy Perry. I don't own copyright._

_Further notes at the end of the chapter. :)

* * *

_

When Bonnie left to get dinner some hours later, the toys gathered around the doll on the desk excitedly, all talking at once and unable to believe she was really alive.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, pushing her way to Rochelle's side in awe. "What did they do to you?"

Rochelle grinned, and her familiar voice sounded in the room. "I guess they fixed me. They said I'm as good as new, whatever that means."

Mrs Potatohead, standing behind Rochelle, touched at the back of her left knee, and then pulled her hand away, finding no silver residue. "I think they really did, dearie." She said in approval.

Dolly tugged at Rochelle's new pants as well, but in appreciation. "Looking good, dollface," she grinned, and Rochelle smiled around at her.

"Gee, thanks. I like your new dress. I hope we'll all be fit enough for the party."

Dolly blinked in confusion. "What party?"

"You know. The party that we all got invited to." Rochelle stared around at the bewildered toys. She turned to Mrs Potatohead. "Don't you remember, Mrs P? We were talking about it earlier? I said I needed to change...well I think this will do just fine, don't you?"

The elderly female spud looked at her husband and then back at Rochelle. "Dear, the party was on Friday."

"But it is Friday," Rochelle grinned, turning to grasp at Jessie's hands suddenly. "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we Jess?"

Jessie, a little taken aback, could only stare in amazement at Rochelle, whose grin had now started to slip. "It's not Friday, Rochelle. The weekend's been and gone."

"What? That can't be." Rochelle looked around behind her, but didn't let go of Jessie. She pulled a face. "But I got changed into brand new pants. Even though I don't actually remember changing..." she muttered. Her eyes brightened suddenly. "Wait...you guys. This is a joke, right?"

She gazed around, finding no comfort in the faces surrounding her, and changed tact, searching out someone she could trust. Her eyes fell on Buzz, who was flanking Jessie. "Buzz! Tell me it's Friday."

But she was met with the similar stare to the one the others were giving her. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"It's not...Friday, Rochelle." Buzz kicked at the floor a little. "It's Monday evening."

"Buzz, you big kidder. You always were a joker." Rochelle laughed, turning to search the group again. Her eyes settled on Woody coming up late to the group from where he'd been climbing down from the bookcase with Slinky, and she grinned on seeing him. "Hey Sheriff, did you put the others up to this?"

"Up to what?" Woody asked, as Slinky sat down, his tail wagging. Rochelle let go of Jessie to bounce over to the leader.

"These guys are telling me its Monday night. And I'm all set to go partying at Heather's."

Woody blinked a little. "I'm sorry?"

"It's Friday, right Woody?" Rochelle went on, gazing at him.

"Uh..." Woody wasn't sure what to say. "Rochelle. What party?"

"Duh. The party at the other house. With Dolly's friend."

"That was Friday."

"But..." Rochelle's confusion started to set in. The people she trusted most of all were telling her she'd missed a whole weekend? But...it couldn't be. She didn't remember a thing. Like her memory had been wiped entirely.

"Rochelle, are you okay?" Woody's voice was tinged with concern, and the blonde put a hand to her forehead.

"I guess I must be losing it." She muttered, walking across to the small mirror Bonnie kept on her desk. She examined herself for a moment, pulling at her eyes and checking they weren't bloodshot. She examined her nose, her lips, fluffed her hair...everything looked fine...except for...

"Jessie?" She called the cowgirl doll forward. "What is this?"

Jessie stepped forward and looked closely. There was a small reddish brown mark on Rochelle's neck.

"Is it a bruise? Or a hickey?" Rochelle asked, perturbed, turning back to the mirror to have another look. "Geesh. The weekend must have been more trippy than I remember."

She didn't notice Woody's eyes darting nervously about, but then, neither did anyone else.

* * *

Bonnie and her parents thankfully went out to dinner that night, leaving the toys alone to properly celebrate Rochelle's return. Now all fully mended and in exquisite condition, the blonde doll was insistent on giving a performance for everyone as usual, especially since she'd not only been kitted out with new jeans, but also because the nice doctor at the hospital had seen fit to supply Bonnie with a new CD of songs. He'd also gone ahead and replaced the microphone in order to comply with the new socket fitted into Rochelle's battery compartment.

As Rochelle stepped up onto the stage made of books in front of her audience, she motioned to Hamm, still nursing a sore head from his recent fall. The only others not present in the audience were Trixie and Rex, who were busy quickly submitting all their photos to the contest. Trixie had found that somehow the files had ended up in the wrong directory for some reason, and the toys could hear Rex imploring the female dinosaur not to talk to the Velcroraptor down the street, and to keep submitting the pictures. His excitement increased the atmosphere in the room, which was already buzzing from the others wanting to hear Rochelle's latest songs.

As Hamm hit the button and the beat played out, Rochelle swished her hair as usual, lifted her microphone, as usual, and everything fell into place.

_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding my head__  
__Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool__  
__I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard__  
__Barbie's on the barbeque, this a hickie or a bruise__  
__Pictures of last night, ended up online__  
__I'm screwed, oh well, it's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled__  
__Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops__  
__And we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot__  
__Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
__And got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard__  
__Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park__  
__Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois__  
__Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law__  
__Always say we're gonna stop, __  
__This Friday night__, d__o it all again__  
__This Friday night, do it all again_

'_Did she really not remember all that had happened?'_ Woody wondered, the blush starting to tinge his cheeks as he stood next to the stage. He wondered how much more Rochelle was hiding, and tried to catch her attention, but she was completely normal, giving all her adoration to the crowd around her, most of whom were dancing along as the blonde doll sang. He could see Buzz holding Jessie in his arms, and the two of them were swaying along to the beat, Jessie with an unusually big grin over her face as she joined in the celebration. Woody didn't remember Jessie ever watching Rochelle perform properly, so this had to be a special occasion.

_Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss__  
__Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor__  
__Ripped my favourite party dress, warrant's out for my arrest__  
__Think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail__  
__Pictures of last night, ended up online__  
__I'm screwed, oh well__  
__It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled__  
__Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops__  
__And we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot__  
__Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
__And got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard__  
__Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park__  
__Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois__  
__Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law__  
__Always say we're gonna stop, __  
__This Friday night__, d__o it all again__  
__This Friday night, do it all again_

He was tired of waiting around for her attention, so the cowboy doll decided to do something about it. He didn't care he hadn't vocalised anything to Rochelle, other than stuttering to her about the party on Friday night. Also, after she'd discovered the hickie he'd given her that night they'd been alone on the desk together, he found it best not to approach her. She might have twigged and regressed and blurted everything out, but with her being so poised and concise right now, he figured it was worth the risk.

As the instrumental of the song kicked in, Woody hopped up on the books, surprising the blonde, who bumped into him by mistake. Before she could say anything, Woody remembered Florentine's words.

_Cowboys can dance._

He grabbed Rochelle's hand and swung her under his arm, to the delight of the toys, who clapped madly at the sheriff doll's actions. Rochelle, completely taken aback at first, started to grin like mad as Woody spun her and flung her out.

She ended up a giddy, giggling mess, letting the stereo play the backing track as she smiled at Woody, who was panting slightly from the unusual exertion.

"Good to have you home," The cowboy said softly, his words masked by the track on the stereo. He meant it. He'd missed her, even if he wouldn't let on the full extent of what he'd allowed to happen.

"It's good to be home," Rochelle continued to smile, her words genuine and sincere. "But I do have a confession to make."

"What?" _Oh no, she remembered._

" I do remember something about Friday night."

Woody's brain raced, and Rochelle laid her hand on his arm, leaning up as if to confide in him.

"I think I had a threesome and went skinny dipping!" She whispered and laughed, and ran off before Woody could say anything. He saw her look over her shoulder mischievously at him, his jaw dropping open before his eyes clouded over with annoyance at her ruse.

Yes, she was _definitely_ home for good. She was going to be winding him up non-stop. And what's worse, he really should have seen it coming.

**

* * *

-FIN-**

_

* * *

Notes: So, just to clear up the loose ends. For those of you not aware, this fiction was based around two things, firstly the song at the end, which told a definite story - see if you can spot the deliberate writing I've had to do in the lyrics. Hey, it was a challenge I set myself, and it was fun doing so!_

_Also, for those of you who aren't quite clear about what happened to Rochelle – basically the anodes in her battery (hence the fiction title) leaked, causing the silver residue on her leg, and in lithium batteries this can make wiring and circuiting fizzle out. This would have caused the twinges in her left knee (where her battery is located) and therefore it messed with her mind, causing the zany dancing, subsequent 'death' and her blackouts about the weekend. Kind of like getting drunk, toy style!_

_I hope by explaining it in notes rather than in the story that it doesn't detract from the fiction, I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page._

_Anyway, please read and review! I would REALLY appreciate it. Thanks. 3_


End file.
